


A Tingle in The Force

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, But in my way, But will give in to his potential, Duelling, F/M, Finn faces his fear, Finnrey, Focus on Character Development, Force-Sensitive Finn, Han Solo Lives, Kylo Ren is undeveloped, Ligntsaber Fights, Rey faces her fear, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), The Force Awakens Rewrite, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey never felt like she was in control of her emotions, sometimes she'd lose herself in rage that it felt like someone else was making her do things. Whenever that happens, the people around her usually get hurt. She was forced to isolate herself and work independently in case something or someone set her off. But after discovering that the myths she's heard as a child were real, she starts to believe that her rage might be more than what it seems.Finn never expected to make a decision without the orders of the General. Yet he always had this feeling deep down telling him that he wasn't in the right place. He never noticed the feeling until he was sent on a mission with his recruits, it all came to him then. He had to leave. When he does, its the best decision he's ever made in his entire life. But now what?
Relationships: Finn & Han Solo, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren & Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Rey
Kudos: 8





	1. A Stormtrooper

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been working on this for quite a while and wanted to let you know that. I didn't think I'd actually post this but I'm planning on making a series.
> 
> Note that the first two chapters are similar to The Force Awakens but not really because Poe is now involved. The planets are all the same, the fates are different.

**_PEW PEW_ **

The sound of blaster fire made Finn jump as it hit and killed the civilians of Jakku. Their bodies collapsed to the floor as a heap of smoke rose from the heated blasters of his colleagues. Not even a hiss from his own.

Finn stood there in shock holding the blaster in front of him but not pointing it at anyone, it shook in his anxious hands. His heart beating out of his heaving chest and the hot blood slithering in his veins like poison, making him light headed. A fire from one of the civilians tents burned in front of them, melting their now deceased bodies into the sand. This wasn't his first mission, this wasn't the first time he's seen someone get shot and killed in front of him. Yet that feeling of their life slipping away - the light fading in their soul - always haunted him. He could almost feel the death take them in the moment they're shot every time.

In his moment of thought, one of his own gets shot. A stormtrooper. One of the civilians survived their shot and shot back before getting shot again, dying this time. The trooper fell into the sand holding his hand at his wound. Finn dropped down beside them to help, not knowing what to do and not understanding why no one else is trying to assist. He pressed his hands against the blaster shot wound and put pressure against it but it seemed to be too late. Finn could feel how weak they were becoming as their heart beat slowed. They placed their hand on his face, covering his mask with their bloody handprint before slipping away to the other side.

If the blaster fire was just a couple inches to the left it would've been him on the floor. What is he doing here? Finn gets up spinning around to see all the chaos happening around him. All the death, all the anger. The screams. It was all too much overwhelming him at once. He wanted to run, he wanted to run far away and never look back.

The cackling of the evil Kylo Rens lightsaber tickled his ears as he stared down the line of troopers waiting for their next command. Finn turned his head to look at the man, trying to understand why all this was done. All these people, these families, killed for what? They weren't apart of anything and this is what they got. A whole village wiped. Why? Even if Finn did understand, he knows he wouldn't agree with it. Something about all this just doesn't sit right with him.

Kylo's head faced him, pausing for a moment as if he knew what Finn was thinking. He could feel his cold eyes glaring at him through the mask. Something about his presence sent chills down Finns spine because it didn't feel like just the presence of Kylo Ren. It was accompanied by someone else, someone much more evil. They stood over him, Finn could almost see the mortifying shadow of the dark figure stand above to him. Staring. He gulped, immediately feeling the pressure to do as told but by now the job was done. All that was left was to return back to their base, something he didn't want to do at all. Somethings changed inside of him, he could feel it. He's more aware now.

Kylo turned back around, the shadow disappearing, and entered his ship with a hostage dragging behind him. A person who Finn had a correct feeling about. He got in line with the other troopers and marched into the transport with everyone else. The ghost of all the people slaughtered standing the hair at his neck as the door closed. He could feel and still hear their cries.

That's all he heard until they arrived at the Star Destroyer. Everyone marched off the transport and made their way through the Destroyers hangar. Finn followed moving slower than everyone else, trying to figure out a possible way to leave the First Order. He couldn't just quit, he was raised here and he seems to be the first one to actually come to his senses about leaving. He didn't even notice when the trooper in front of him stopped. He nearly bumped into them but that's because an idea came to his head. He would get out of the First Order but he wouldn't do it alone. Hopefully the hostage agrees with his plan.

He looked up to see the woman in charge of them known as Captain Phasma. A woman he's dealt with for a long time, she takes her job very seriously. She stood tall in front of all of them, her chrome armor mirroring their reflection back at them. Showing Finn the handprint of a lost colleague on his mask. "That'll be all for now. You may return to your quarters until further notice." she demanded.

The troops immediately dispersed and headed into the direction of their quarters, Finn headed the same way to make sure Phasma didn't notice when he turned a corner. Quickly, he walked down the corridors to the room where he knew hostages were held. He didn't know where it was before, but he had a feeling he was going the right way. 

The doors slid open revealing the hostage strapped down by his wrist and ankles. His face bruised from taking too many hits, he was barely able to open an eye when he heard Finn enter. Next to him was another stormtrooper. Someone he wasn't expecting to be there. He knew Kylo wouldn't be, he can usually feel when he's around. He tries to come up with something quick to not cause suspicion.

"Ren wants the prisoner." he blurted. With those simple words the trooper released the restrains off the hostage.

Finn grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. He looked around as they walked down the corridor to make sure they weren't seen and when the coast was clear, he squeezed them both into a corner into the wall. 

"Alright listen to me," he ordered checking through the slit in the wall to assure no one is watching. "if you do as I say, I can get you out of here." 

The man was puzzled, completely puzzled. With a furrowed brow he said, "What?"

Finn sighed and took off his helmet. Assuming that it'll make him seem less intimidating. "This is a rescue, I'm going to get you out of here. Can you fly a TIE-fighter?"

The rescue part still seemed to confuse the man as his face didn't change. "Are you with the Resistance?"

"What? No, I'm breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE-fighter?" he repeated with a little frustration.

"I can fly anything." the man assured and that impressed Finn. He couldn't help but smile, the man himself smiled with him. Both growing excited. Then the mans brows arched again. "Why're you helping me?" 

Finn didn't know how to answer that. He just felt in his gut that it was right. "Because it's the right thing to do."

The man went with that. "Alright, we're doing this?"

"We're doing this." he nodded, not having any second thoughts about leaving.

This is something he knows he should've done a long time ago. This time it's now or never. He put his helmet back on and stepped out from the corner, keeping ahold of the mans arm so they don't seem suspicious. Even if his hands were restrained.

"You got a name?" The man asked as they walked through the corridors.

"FN-2187."

"Excuse me? What kind of name is that?" 

As offended as he should've felt, he knew that it was technically a name. It was more of a code - a label to keep things organized and people in line. They were soldiers after all.

"It's the name they gave me." He answered simply.

"I'm not calling you that. That's ridiculous. FN...FN...Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn, is that alright with you?" 

Something about that name sparked a familiarity in the back of his mind. It sounded right for him and it would just be his. His own name. A word that anyone in the galaxy would say when they'd speak of him. He could hear the voices calling him already. Finn was good. He liked it.

"Finn.." he said it upon his lips, the feeling of his teeth against his bottom lip to pronounce it for the first time like an important history. "..I like that. Yeah." 

"I'm Poe, Poe Dameron."

Poe Dameron. Now not only a man Finn just met but a friend. A friend who has forever changed his life. 

"Nice to meet you Poe." Finn said gratefully.

"You too."

They enter the hangar, packed with stormtroopers obeying their commands or just standing around waiting for one. All the TIE-fighters stationed just a few feet away waiting to be used. Their freedom looking them straight in the eyes as they hope they don't get caught.

Finn felt his heart rate quicken as two troopers passed by them, not even noticing. It may be the small slit of the mask that makes it difficult to see anything that's not ahead of them. Now being the only time that it was beneficial for him. He always questioned why no one fixed that when it clearly made it difficult for everyone to hit a target even when they were just practicing. Usually he would purposely miss the targets because he didn't want to hurt anyone. It made his colleagues think he was weak, they're always surprised to see him return from a mission in one piece. 

He looked forward again, silently telling himself to stay calm as they finally approached the thing that would get them out of here. Their ride to freedom. Rushing to get Poe's cuffs off, they both slipped into the TIE-fighter without being noticed. 

"Hoo this is nice." Poe said sitting in the pilots seat. "Have you shot from a TIE before?"

Finn took off his mask shaking his head as he looked upon the numerous glowing buttons in front of him. "Nope. Never even been in one. The only thing I can shoot from is a blaster." He admitted doubting it would help.

"Okay, same principles. Use the toggles to move and aim, squeeze the trigger to fire." He explained so confidently that Finn had to ask.

"How do you know that?" 

He chuckled as he flipped switches above his head. "Cause I'm the best freaking pilot in the galaxy." 

At that the fighter hummed, the engine shuddering with life as it roared in the hangar catching everyone's attention. Poe began to fly it smoothly before it jerked back nearly giving them whiplash. It was still latched on to a wire.

"Don't worry I can fix this." He assured poking at the buttons and switches around him.

Finn began to worry at the sight of stormtroopers staring and turning their heads at them, trying to process what was happening before acting upon it. He felt the hostility in their stoic brains. Then, in a matter of seconds, they grab their blasters off they aren't already holding one and begin to fire. He panicked at the impact of lasers hitting the fighter and knew he had to act upon it.

Remembering what Poe said earlier he used the toggle to aim and repeatedly squeezed at the trigger, the blast impact of the laser being much larger than he expected when it blew up an entire fleet of troopers. He fired again as more soldiers came in barely giving them a chance to fire. 

Suddenly he got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and the back of his head. The same tingle that told him to leave was telling him something else, he couldn't figure it out. But it made him wonder how another group of troopers arrived so fast. Then it hit him. The Command Center. His eyes lifted to the window of officers looking straight at them, he could almost hear what they're saying. Ordering more troops, asking for more trouble. Without another thought, he pulled the trigger and watched the blaster plow through the glass destroying everything and everyone inside. 

"Got it! I got it!" Poe announced at just the right time.

They feel the TIE-fighter come loose at the release of the plug, then they are finally out into the galaxy. Riding away from the Star Destroyer. However before they can get too far, two more fighters fly behind them firing uncontrollably.

"Uh..we've got trouble." Finn said nervously, feeling intimidated by the two fighters who were way more experienced in shooting than he was.

Poe groaned with frustration. "Alright. Stay sharp. I'm getting us into position."

He turned the fighter to right before quickly flying up to confuse them. Finn focued on one, biting down on his bottom lip waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger. Then when he saw them move into the target, the feeling came back to him and told him now was the time. He fired hitting it straight through the middle. Adrenaline pumped through his blood as he began to feel an overwhelming emotion of excitement. An emotion he has never felt before, but he liked it a lot.

"Woo!" He hollered with an everlasting joy.

"Nice shot!" Poe praised. He maneuvered the ship again to confuse the final fighter. This one wasn't as easy as the first. It followed them, making every turn they make and not losing them once. "This guy is too good, you're gonna have to handle this on your own."

Finn didn't like that at all. He wasn't ready, even if he did feel a little confident with the first guy. It didn't matter if he was ready, it was either life or death and he didn't want to die this close to freedom. His eyes squinted at the fighter as he breathed in through his nose. Sweat beginning gloss his forehead. He knew if he did it once he could do it again. He just had to trust that feeling. That's what he would do. 

The fighter sways left and right, making it even more difficult to officially target. So he just had to go when he felt it was right. He waited for that feeling to come, tightly gripping on to the toggle. It felt like forever as he watched the fighter sway and fire at them. Then, a tingle. He pulled the trigger as fast as he could and watched the laser fire into its wing turning it sideways. The anxiety that put him through made him take a few breaths in victory as he calmed and praised himself. 

"Not bad for a rookie." Poe smiled. He couldn't see it but he knew.

Finn noticed that they were heading toward a planet that was awfully familiar and not at all far from the Star Destroyer they just came from. "Um - where are we going?"

"Jakku." He answered simply.

They couldn't go back there, that's where all the ghost are. "No, we can't go back to Jakku."

"We have to. I gotta get to my droid before Kylo does."

Finn couldn't understand why they were going to a haunted junkyard planet just for some silly droid. No droid is that important, but if Kylo wanted it it must be. "A droid? We're going to Jakku for a droid?"

"Yes, he is very important-"

"How?" Finn knew he was pressuring Poe but he really didn't want to go back there. Not after the last time he was there - which wasn't that long ago. 

Poe paused and Finn could tell he was debating whether or not he should reveal something. "He holds a map that leads to Luke Skywalker that's how."

Now that news made him physically and emotionally exhausted. The name Luke Skywalker isn't unfamiliar to him, mostly because he's overheard Kylo say it many times. Finn was aware of the history and how he's a war hero, he's also aware that he retired and has been off the radar for several years now. What could Kylo possibly want with that old man? There were so many questions and maybe Poe knew the answers.

"Map to Luke Skywalker? What would Kylo want with that-"

His question was interrupted by a sudden jolt of impact against the wing of the fighter. Finn looked to see a third TIE-fighter heading towards them, coming out of what seemed like nowhere. Their ship began to spin as smoke blew from the damaged engine, as they spun the ship continued to fire at them. 

They may not have a chance of survival from the crash, but Finn wasn't going to die from a blaster. Not today. As they plummeted down to the deserted planet with the enemy following he waited for the right moment then pulled the trigger. He missed many times but eventually hit it. That's the last thing he remembered before they hit the ground. 

* * *

Fury is what Kylo Ren felt when he marched to the next comman center after hearing about the hostages escape. It was foolish of him to leave the man unattended with a stupid stormtrooper, he knew better now. Behind him was a man with red hair who stood straight with his hands folded behind his back. A general named Hux who seemed to despise Kylo just as much as Kylo despised him. The only reason Hux doesn't say anything is because he's too afraid of him.

Kylo turned to him, ready to strike at the man for letting this happen. The mask may have been covering his face, but no one needed the Force to tell how angry he was. "How did he escape?" He asked through a clenched jaw, trying his hardest to keep the anger in.

"He had help, from one of our own." The man admitted, then it hit him.

The image of the stormtrooper back on Jakku appeared in his mind. He remembered sensing a conflict in him, a moral sense. Something that a stormtrooper couldn't have because they were brainwashed not to.

"FN-2187." He said at the memory. Now curious about the man, if he was able to escape with a hostage without getting caught there had to be more to his story. Kylo remembered feeling a tingle in the Force when he saw him, but he ignored it because it didn't seem strong enough for the man himself to notice. But now that he escaped, Kylo could feel the power growing in him.

"Where are they now?" 

"They just crashed back on Jakku." Hux told him.

"Follow them."

* * *

Finn was unconscious, he knew because everything was black. He couldn't open his eyes and he couldn't move, he could hear Poe calling out to him and feel him try to shake him awake. Nothing budged however, no matter how hard Finn tried to move he stayed there paralyzed. Something was keeping him there.

"Come on Finn, wake up!" Poe begged in a panicked tone. His voice began to fade away, getting drowned by another presence. The presence of someone he wasn't familiar with. It was there with him but it wasn't close enough for him to identify. He could feel himself pull towards it like a magnet, the energy being warm.

"Finn." It said echoing through his ears, the voice sounding like it belonged to a woman. She was there, he could feel the beating of her heart. It would be important to him but he had to find her first. He wanted to speak and ask who she was, but he couldn't move his mouth.

It wasn't long before his eyes shot open as he jolted awake. Poe's silhouette knelt down in front of him standing in front of the blinding sun. Finn could feel his body boiling in the gunner seat, he blinked to see a black cloud of smoke hovering above him. He grabbed Poe's extended hand and was pulled out of the debris of the TIE-fighter into a pile of sand where he coughed out the smoke polluting his lungs.

Poe helped him get to his feet a relieving smile on his face as he slapped his shoulder. "I thought I lost you for a second there." 

Finn looked at the damage done. Half of the fighter buried into the sand and the other half on fire. All because he wasn't paying attention. He's just grateful they both survived. But now they were stranded with no choice but to look for the gosh darn droid Poe wanted to find. At least they were free.

"Do you know where your droid might be?" He asked.

"Niima Outpost." Poe said surely. That's where they'd go.


	2. A Scavenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things change in the story, obviously the whole Jakku sequence is similar but Finn and Eet are accompanied by Poe, which, in a way, changed everything. But not totally. 
> 
> Also it's more in depth about Rey's character and the past that she is struggling to accept.

It was like any other day, except it felt different.

Rey had done everything she usually does, she had gone scavenging, she had cleaned out the dust from old Star Destroyer equipment, exchanged priceless pieces for portion of food just as she normally did. So why did today feel different? Something about the environment, something in the air whispering to her words that she can't hear. She knew what it was, but she didn't at the same time. 

There she was holding herself up on a rope in the dark of a dusty old Star Destroyer. A place filled with such history and such valuables. The place croacked and moaned as the wind whistles through the rusted metal that bent with a shrill, blowing dust particles into the air. She hung there reaching her arm in a crevasse of space to feel around for anything she can grab. Her hand powdered with dust against the rusty metal, she didn't mind that though. She's touched worse to get better things. She grunted and grabbed onto the metal to move herself closer so her arm could go further in, something told her there was something good in there. She could feel it. 

Her face scrunched was she stretched her arm further and further until she could finally feel something on the tip of her middle finger. It rolled away at the pressure of her nail making her sigh. She scooted closer pressing her face against the wall to reach in more. The metal her rope is tied around creaking at the continuous pressure she applied to it.   
But she couldn't feel it. She tried to picture it in her head, how it looked from what she felt and how far it could be based on the pressure she put against it. It couldn't be that far, and it was at least large enough to fit her whole hand. 

Suddenly she felt it again, almost like something pushed it toward her. A gust of wind maybe, these old ships do tend to get a draft. She grabbed the item and pulled it out to see what it was. She inspected it in her hands, blowing the dust off and moving it toward the light to get a better look. The longer she stares the more she can almost visualize what it was used for. But her mind fell blank thinking about how much it would be worth. She didn't know, but it looked like it was worth a whole portion and that was enough. She opened her bag and placed it inside before closing it and pulling herself back up the rope.

When she got to the top she pulled herself up onto a platform into the blazing sun of Jakku. The days were usually long so it didn't surprise her that the sun was still at the center of the sky. She took a breath letting her legs hang at the edge of the platform. She grabbed the canteen from in her bag and drank the rest of the water inside, it was lukewarm. She's never had cold water before. It still refreshed her. 

As she sat there she went through her bag to see everything she's collected so far, it was quite enough. But she could always look for more. The specific Star Destroyer she was sitting on was mostly wiped by every scavenger on Jakku. Rey as just better at finding hidden things than most and looked around to see if there was anything someone missed. Which there always was. 

She debated whether or not she could continue scavenging. It usually isn't up for debate, she would always look for more stuff so she could earn more. But because of this feeling she had she wasn't sure if she should keep it up until the sun goes down. Something told her to stop. So she grabbed her quarter staff and slid down the smooth piece of metal just ahead of her to get back to the ground. It was steep, but she made it back onto the sand safely. 

Pulling her quarter staff strap around her shoulder, she thought about the day. This tingle telling her it would be different made her think that today would be the day that she had been waiting for since she was a little girl. For her family to come back to her. Those two loving parents that she knew she had, yet somehow can't remember them. The only thing she remembered was begging for them to come back when they left her. Why did they leave her? She asks herself that every night. Even though they did leave she didn't stop waiting. She was always waiting.

Rey made her way down the dunes of sand still thinking about that feeling and hoping that her guess was right. Her parents had to come back. What else would it be? That question was answered much sooner than she thought when she saw somethi in the distance.

At first she wasn't sure if she did see anything, until she squinted her eyes and saw the small spherical orange and white droid roll over a hill while turning its head in every direction. She got the impression that it didn't know where it was. She had never seen a droid like that on a planet like this, it looked like it was taken care of - it looked fairly new and valuable. The thought of selling it crossed her mind for a split second before she realized it's owner probably wouldn't like that and the owner of a pampered droid is the type of person anyone would want to mess with. Still it was a shock to see that it made it this far on its own.

It's head stopped in her direction. Looking at her through it's non existent eyes. She averted her own and started to head the opposite way, not wanting to cross paths with it. She heard it beep in the distance and the hum of its body rolling toward her. She walked faster to get further away, hinting that she didn't want to talk. But it clearly did not get the hint and caught up to her a lot faster then she thought it could. It asked for help.

Rey stopped in her tracks, the little beep of the droid stealing her heart more than its appearance. But she had things to do and she wasn't going to let it get in the way of that. She turned around with a sigh and asked. "Are you lost?"

The droid said nothing but nodded.

"Niima Outpost is just that way." She directed pointing west. "Whatever you're looking for, you'll find there."

Turning back around, she resumed her walk when she heard the droid move toward her. She turned again to see it was following her.

"Niima Outpost is _that_ way." She assured thinking it didn't understand the first time. 

It chirped asking for her assistance to the Outpost.

"No!"

It begged softly moving closer to her.

"You don't even know me."

It beeped carelessly, telling her they have time to know each other on the way. 

She stared at the droid, it was cute and very charismatic. She knew having it around would be entertaining and having some company would be a different change of pace. Usually Rey is on her own all the time. She never had a friend before. She had to go to the Outpost to polish her valuables anyway. "Fine. I'll take you."

It cheered happily, an emotion Rey wouldn't think a droid could have, and thanked her as it followed her down the sandy hills.

"You're welcome."

It told her it's name is BB-8 and asked her name. 

"Rey. I'm Rey."

It asked again for her full name.

"Just Rey." she said with a smile, even though it hurt to admit it was true. Since she couldn't remember her parents she couldn't remember her family name. When they come back for her they'll tell her. She knows they'll come back, someone will. She can feel it.

BB-8 carefully asked if she had a family.

"I do." She said as a matter-of-fact. "They're out there somewhere...They'll be back. What about you? How'd you end up out here?"

The response was that it was confidential information which kind of made her worry that this droid was more important than she knew.

"A secret huh?" 

It nodded. Then asked what was in her bag.

"You're real inquisitive are you? Are you some sort of spy?"

The way BB-8 was so quick to defend itself made Rey suspect just that. But a spy of what? She didn't know if she should be concerned or not. Then again, she isn't worth spying on. There isn't anything interesting about her or who she is. Shes just a nobody.

"It's a secret." She said. Though it wasn't, but if the droid was a spy it could be a spy for some major scavenger who wants to take all her parts. Though that seemed a bit ridiculous. She can never be too sure.

Her responce made it curious about who she was.

"No, nothing like that. Don't worry, there's nothing special about me. I'm just a scavenger." She assured.

"How long have you been out here on your own?" 

The droid answered.

"Two days? No one has attacked you yet?"

It beeped telling her it did run into a few suspicious people but it snuck past without being seen.

"Wow, you're real sneaky." She chuckled.

Something about having the little guy around made Rey feel less lonely than she usually did and she had no idea that she did. Even if she didn't like the company at first, it was starting to grow on her. She couldn't remember the last time she's had a conversation with someone and enjoyed it. Usually she was either telling people off or discussing prices for portions. But now she was actually having a real conversation and enjoying it. She never thought she would. 

The two make their way through the desert, BB-8 continued to bombard her with questions about the planets weather and a bunch of other things. It was a very curious droid. 

Eventually the two made it to the Outpost and Rey was a little sad that they did because it would mean saying goodbye to her new friend. Her first friend. They walk into the crowded market where people and creatures make their trades and carry on. It was much crowded than it usually was, then again she didn't usually come at this time of day. She's usually scavenging during these hours. While they were there that feeling had returned to her attention. Something was calling to her, telling her she was right where she needed to be.

"Here we are." She announced.

The droid thanked her again for the help.

"You're welcome, I hope you find what you're looking for." She didn't want to leave the droid, it had found a place in her heart. Maybe she had gotten starched to easily, but what can a person expect from someone who has never made a friend before. "Your antenna is bent."

Rey knelt down to adjust the antenna on the droids head, losing her focus on the environment and the people around her. That feeling of being in the right place and something coming feeling stronger than ever where she was. She pulled at the wire to straighten it out then placed it back on its head before rising to her feet. She turned around for one second to grab her staff which she placed against a fruit stand and when she turned back BB-8 was wrapped in a net. Her eyes grew at the sight as the droid beeped in fear.

"Hey!" She hollered at the two bandits standing over it.

With no second thought in mind she swung her staff at the two, slapping them both to the ground. She didn't notice there were more of them until one grabbed her from behind holding her up. She kicked the air before biting down on their arm forcing them to release their grip. Once free she took her staff and drew up the bandits face, slapping their chin and knocking them off their feet. 

Her attention turned back to BB-8. Though breathless, she wasn't concerned about herself. "Are you alright?" She asked freezing at the feeling of a hand touch her shoulder. 

Her reflexes drove her to elbow the bandit before turning around to slap them with her staff. The man fell flat on his back, sand flying above and on top of him. Before he could try to get up Rey pointed her staff at him, seeing him to be a little less foolish than the other bandits he was with. But he didn't seem like one at all, he wasn't even wearing the outfits they were. Still she was hostile, he had touched her for what reason?

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked moving the tip of her staff closer to the mans face.

He raised his hands up defenseless. "Hey, I wasn't trying to hurt you. It's just - I just-"

"You just what?" She pressured. BB-8 zapped him.

"The droid, the droid!" He blurted out of panic but Rey didn't understand. Before she can question him, he questioned BB-8. "Poe Dameron, do you know him? Poe Dameron?"

Rey glanced at BB-8 who seemed to pause at the name and asked what he knew about him.

"He's here, he's with me. I helped him escape the First Order. We crashed here on a TIE-fighter-"

"BB-8!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice.

They all turned their heads to find a man with curly hair, a jacket, and a bright smile directed to the droid. BB-8 whirled in excitement and immidiately rolled over to greet the man who knelt down to greet it back, making Rey feel a little left out in this situation. But she didn't bring her hostility down.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"Yes he knows me, I'm his owner Poe Dameron." The man with the curly hair said standing back up. He looked at Rey with suspicion before BB-8 reassured him that she could be trusted. "You took care of him while I was gone?"

"I brought him here safely. That's all I did."

BB-8 beeped at him reassuringly, saying that she's very trusting and nice.

"Well any friend of BB is a friend of mine." A smile curled upon his lips as he reached out a hand of gratitude to her. She stared at it not sure what he wants her to do with it, so he immidiately took his hand back and ran it through his hair awkwardly. Bringing his attention to the man she was still holding under her staff.

"Can you..remove your stick from my friends face."

Rey had forgotten for moment that he was still there. She removed the staff from the mans chin and took a step back as he got up, patting the sand off his dark clothes and getting it out of his hair. 

"Sorry about that." She apologized through an awkward grimace of her teeth. She put the strap of her staff over her shoulder allowing it to be behind her. "People aren't very trustworthy in Jakku."

"I can see that." He said glancing at her for a moment before continuing to dust himself.

Something about his first glance made him do it again, a second glance that was longer. Almost like he was noticing something or trying to figure something out. It creeped her out before she noticed something too. He was quite handsome, even with all that sand on his face. That feeling that she had all day had finally felt conpleted with him standing in front of her, as if he was the thing this whole day has been building up to. She didn't understand why. He didn't seem special, even if he gave her a fuzzy feeling in her cheeks.

"Are you with the Resistance?" She asked in a soft voice as she gulped the feeling of sparkles in her stomach away.

He was still staring when she asked, staring in her eyes like he couldn't find a way out of them. "Am I..with.." he spoke his words low, not listening to what he's saying or caring.

"No, he's not with the Resistance. We could use someone like him.." Poe said before he could answer. "I am though."

Rey was confused, she looked back at the man in front of her who seemed to be back into reality. "You're not with the Resistance?"

It was a shock to her. How could he not be, he was handsome and rescued a man. That's basically how she imagined anyone in the Resistance except they reduced more people.

"He's a stormtrooper." Poe said once again before he could answer.

"A stormtrooper?" She stepped back not believing it to be true after what he just told her and how he looked. His head lowered in shame at her reaction. She has never seen a stormtrooper without their helmet before - or without their armor either. Did they all look like him? She wouldn't mind joining the First Order if they did. There were still questions. She opened her mouth to speak.

"An _ex_ -stormtrooper." He corrected. "I left the First Order."

"An ex-stormtrooper." She repeated with awe, never before hearing of an ex stormtrooper. "I've never known a stormtrooper to do that." She admitted breathlessly, she was in awe of it. This was a story she has never heard before and it was truly intriguing. Much more interesting than the scavenging stories. She wanted to know more.

His dark brown eyes fell to the sand pondering that, not knowing how to respond to those words. "It didn't feel right what I was doing. So I left."

"Will they come looking for you?" She asked, worried for his safety. If he had escaped surely they would, especially if he took someone from the Resistance with him.

"I'm not the one they're looking for." He assured to her. His eyes shifted to look at Poe and his droid standing a few feet away from them. Their attention seemed to be on something else. But Rey didn't look away from the man in front of her.

He was different than anyone she had ever met before. Not because of his appearance but his presence. Something about him was pulling her in, she could feel his energy with hers and she didn't know how. She never felt anything like that before with anyone. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she couldn't just let him leave. Maybe he knew about it or they could figure it out, that's if he felt it too.

He looked back at her, surprised to see her still staring at him. He smiled timidly making the tingles in her stomach bloom, she wanted to smile back but before she could their moment was interrupted.

"Uhh we gotta go!" Said the man before running off with BB-8. The two didn't understand what was happening or why he was panicking. Before Rey could ask the other man grabbed her hand and ran with her to catch up to Poe. She didn't know what it was with this man and touching her, but she didn't like it at all.

"Let go of me!" She hollered trying to yank her hand from the grip he only tightened.

"We gotta move!" 

"From what?!" She saw it before he could answer. Lasers firing right at them, her. She didn't do anything, why were they shooting at her? She ducked just in time, if she hadn't had that instinct her head would've blown off. The fear running through her made her not question him anymore. However she did wonder why he grabbed her hand, he could've just left her there.

She looked back to see who the blasts were coming from. There were two stormtroopers right on their tail, aiming and firing not just at them but her as well. Whatever it was they were in, she had nothing to do with. But now she was a target and the only thing she could do was run.

With blasters firing around every corner, they had no choice but to run for cover. Poe ran into a tent with BB-8 and they followed lagging behind. The man who was once holding her hand had finally let go and searched the place as Poe checked his droid for any scratches or marks. Rey needed answers and she needed them now.

"Why're they shooting at us? You said they wouldn't come after you!" She said looking at the man who dug through artifacts and old equipment. Tossing them all over the ground.

"They're not." He assured. "Does anyone have blasters around here? Or something to protect myself?"

"They want BB-8." Poe admitted catching his breath. She looked at the innocent droid below him.

"What do they want with you?"

The droid looked at Poe then back at her before beeping mindlessly. Acting as if he didn't know why their are a dozen troopers after them just to get to him. She supposed it was still a secret, but by now they had to tell her.

"There's not time to explain that now." The man said walking up to her. "Do you, by any chance, carry a blaster with that staff?"

His question was silly. No one in Jakku carried a blaster. A lot of people would be dead if they did, including her. But a man from the First Order probably wouldn't know that blasters aren't easy to get coming from a place where that's all they used. She opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her.

It went quiet in the tent, the sound of screams and blaster fire outside beginning to drown out by a much louder sound soaring above them. The roar of a ship, but not any regular ship. It didn't sound like anything Rey was familiar with.

"Uh..yeah. We gotta run." Poe blurted.

"Right behind you." The man said before grabbing her hand once again.

"Stop taking my hand!" She shouted not even trying to fight it at this point. She knew that he was only doing it to make sure she was safe which was flattering to her. But if only he knew she could handle herself, she thought knocking him off his feet would be enough proof of that.

They continued to run. The scream of a ship getting louder as it fired right at them. Rey looked up to see a TIE-fighter flying high through the air. It distracted her from the other one coming towards them, shooting down. It shot close enough to bounce them off the ground separating them for a brief moment as they fell on their stomachs and backs.

Rey lifted her head out of the sand, squinting to try and find the men through the beige dust in the air and blur of her eyes. Her ears were ringing from the fire and her body soar. She saw Poe sit up, coughing and hitting his chest. When he looked to the side Rey saw the other man lying in the sand. She crawled over to him and shook his arm waking him up.

He sat up immidiately, looking at her with such alarm in his eyes. He held his hand out to her with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The question struck her. Not only had she never been asked that before but he meant it when he said it. His kind eyes were worried for her, a person he had only just met moments earlier and yet still had no shame in caring about. It said a lot about him especially coming from the place he did. She froze in that moment before answering.

"Yeah." She looked to Poe and BB-8. "Follow me." She stood up and held her hand out for the man, offering it to him this time. He seemed surprise, how could he not be after all she's been saying about holding his hand. That didn't stop him from taking it.

Rey ran with the men and droid following behind her. She didn't know where she was leading them but something told her she was going the right way. They exited the market of Niima Outpost into the field of ships of visitors. It was packed when she got here, not there were only two ships left and one of them she knew was too old to move. So she started towards the one much further away, it was riskier but it was the only one she knew for a fact would get them out of their fast and safe.

"We can't out run them!" Poe hollered over the constant blaster fire and roaring of TIE fighters. It was difficult to tell if they were aiming for them particularly or not. Their were blasts firing in random places of the field that they weren't even close to. Then again stormtroopers weren't known for having spot on aim.

"We might, in that quadjumper!" She pointed ahead to the ship. She knew how to fly it and it didn't need a co-pilot.

"We need a pilot!" The man said.

"We've got one!" Rey and Poe said over each other. Rey didn't know he was pilot, she did just meet him but he didn't say that he was a pilot of the Resistance. These men were just full of surprises.

"How about that ship?" Poe suggested gesturing toward the giant Falcon Rey knew about. She didn't like it because it required too many people to pilot and it was big and it was slow and old. 

"That ones garbage." She retorted.

"No I think we should take that one. Trust me." Poe said but she didn't listen.

"I'm not risking my life on a ship that can barely hold itself together!" 

She continued to run towards the quad and they followed even if they weren't on the same page as her, she was right. They didn't know the Falcon as much as she did. Then again, she didn't know much about it either. She tried to fly it once and that was it. It belonged to a wicked man Unkar Plutt and she didn't like to mess with him.

Just when they got close enough to the ship a fighter above fired at it sending into bits right in front of them. Small pieces of It's debris floated down, the fire burning them going out into the sand. If they were inside already it wouldn't have been a happy ending for either of them. With the quadjumper destroyed there was only one option left.

"The garbage will do."

"Yeah." Poe agreed in a way that low key meant 'I told you so.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank those who have been supporting my fics since the beginning. They've really helped me keep it up with these stories when I've been uninspired to write. So thank you!


	3. Away From Jakku

The four of them ran up the ramp of the large ship as fast as they could. They scrambled through the corridors looking for the cockpit. Finn worried at the continued ruckus of blaster fire outside, hoping their fate would not end up like that quadjumper. But as him and the woman ran around looking for the cockpit, Poe seemed to know exactly where he was going. So they followed him instead.

"I'll pilot." Poe volunteered already sitting himself down in the pilot seats.

The woman's brows furrowed in offense. "I can pilot."

"You called this ship garbage, do you even know how to work it?" He questioned with a lifted brow.

"This ship hasn't flown in years." She informed sitting down in the co-pilot seat. Her eyes widened at the overwhelming amount of buttons before her, covered in a blanket of dust.

"I know." Poe said. He turned around and looked to Finn. "Gunner position is just down there."  
  
He listened to his instructions knowing that if he was able to do it in the TIE-fighter, it shouldn't be hard to aim and shoot in this ship. He'd just have to get used to the controls. But if what the woman said was true about this shop not flying in years, it won't be as easy as he may think.

He sat down in the sit not at all expecting it to slide from left to right at the sudden weight he had against it. When he finally got steady, he grabbed the controls. Feeling more determined than ever. "I can do this." He told himself twice. 

The ship shook before humming, the lights blinking on all around him like the stars in the galaxy. He felt the ship slowly hoist from the ground before tilting back down and a shout from Poe to the woman.

"No - no! It's the other button!" He instructed harshly.

She shouted back. "Okay - I got it! I know what I'm doing!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?" He argued back.

The ship slowly lifted off the ground. Finn could see everything, the long blankets of sand over the Jakku hills. For a planet of such reputation, it still had its beauty. Then he saw the destruction of Niima Outpost, not look at all how it looked when they first entered. Fire and destruction surrounded by debris as people ran for their lives. He couldn't help but feel guilty for it, he didn't mean for that to happen. The higher the ship went the more nervous he became. As soon as they lifted, they got the fighter attention.

"Hang tight BB-8." Poe ordered.

"Uh - we should stay low. It'll confuse their tracking." He informed. The two listened and dove the ship closer to the ground just as a laser hit the ship.

"What're you doing back there!" The woman yelled. "Are you ever gonna fight back?"

"I'm trying!" Finn yelled back still trying to get the hang of everything. There were so many buttons he didn't want to press the wrong one. He flipped a few switches and grabbed the toggle hoping it would be like the TIE. "Are the shields up?" 

"They are now!" Poe assured.

Now it was go time. They zoomed through the desert away from the damage of the Outpost, but the enemy on their tail. Finn focused on the TIE-fighter, waiting for them to fly to the center for better aim. But they just wouldn't do what he wanted. He grew frustrated and pressed the blast button thinking the laser would end up somewhere but it missed completely. He pressed it some more hoping that the fighter would eventually fly into the laser as it fired.

"Finn - buddy - what're your doing, we need cover!" Poe explained. 

"We're about to get some!" He assured back to them, a fighter finally getting into the position he needs it to. As soon as he felt it was right, he fired at it hitting directly through the center and knocking them off coarse. A thrill of confidence flowed through him at the lucky shot.

He moved the turret as more fighters came into sight, finally getting a hang of the mechanics. He bit down on his bottom lip waiting for the target to aim at the fighter soaring in many directions. Then, with a click of a button, he blast its left wing sending it skidding across the smooth sand.

"Nice shot!" Poe shouted from the cockpit just as they flew through an old Star Destroyer.

A smart decision, with the narrow walls it'll be tricked for the fighters to keep a hold of them without crashing. But for the ones that don't is for Finn to handle. He stared at the TIE-Fighter coming his way, not know what was coming to it. He pushed the button again hitting the fighter more than once until it exploded in the tight space it was in.

"WOO!" He exclaimed with a grin, a rush of adrenaline running through his veins making him never feel more alive.

"Good one." He heard the woman say.

They flew out of the star Destroyer back into the blazing sun with three fighters on their back. Finn was ready to take them on, being able to blast two down before looking to the third. He moved the turret in the proper position when it got stuck in the center, restricting him to get the aim he needed. He shook it in his hands, trying to get it to budge but nothing worked.

"The turret is jammed in forward position. We gotta lose them."

"Already on it." Poe assured. The ship took a sharp turn to the left then soared up into the bright blue sky.

Gravity pushed Finn backward into the seat as he saw a perfect opportunity to get one last shot from the TIE-Fighter still after them. He saw the moment right before his eyes and waited for it to come to reality. Just as they were about to fly into the galaxy the fighter went point blank in the center of his aim. He pushed the button so fast it was like he pushed it with his mind before his finger could. The fighter got hit and went plummeting back down as the light blue sky turned dark and they were out of Jakku.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood in the darkness of the command center, staring out the window into the hangar of TIE-fighters and stormtroopers with his hands folded behind his back. He waited to hear what happened with the fugitives. Assuming the news he would get was good. But as he sensed and officer approach him from behind, he could feel that the news would not be on his side.

"What happened?" He interrogated.

The officer gulped hesitantly, Kylo could hear his shaky breath as he debated on answering. "They escaped." He finally said.

Even though Kylo knew that was coming, hearing it boiled the blood in his veins. He grabbed his lightsaber from his waist and ignited it, unable to control his rage he slammed it against the controls in front of him and sliced it at the glass while grunting in anger.

"What else?" He urged stopping himself to hear more.

"T-they escaped..with a girl."

Kylo turned around and reached out his hand calling the officers neck to it, he flew into his palm gasping for air as Kylo began to squeeze. "What girl?" 

* * *

It was silent in the calmest of ways. They had finally gotten away from the First Order for now and they were safe..for now. Finn got out of the seat and went to join his new friends to celebrate. Rey was the first person he bumped into, they nearly ran into each other in excitement.

"Nice shooting!"

"That was some good flying!" They said over each other.

"I mean I was only co-pilot but you really put in the work-"

"Are you kidding? Did you see that turn you did? I mean - yeah Poe was there too but he couldn't do it without you-"

"The way you fired at those fighters was brilliant!"

They continued to talk over each other in endearment and celebration of being alive and surviving something most people wouldn't. Both getting a feeling this wouldn't be their last near-death encounter. At the point when they stop talking at the same time. They fell quiet suddenly, and look at each other. Finally seeing each other for the first time since she knocked him off his feet.   
  
Finn couldn't help but smile at her, this was the first time he's ever seen her in such mood. He could now see her features properly under the florescent light. A thin layer of dirt and sun over her pale golden skin didn't deprive him from seeing the beauty underneath. He never thought they'd have this exchange after she found out he was a stormtrooper or even after the look she gave him when she thought he was a bandit. Now she was smiling and her eyes, they were different. They still had that same look and spark directed towards him, but now they carried an emotion that he could almost feel. Devotion.

However, Finn could feel something else deep down. It wasn't good, it was conflicting inside of her. Trying to take control of her. It made him feel uneasy. But it was weak. Keeping itself hidden in a deep part of her that if he wasn't so focused on her he wouldn't notice. It made him curious about her, there's clearly more to her than she thinks and he knows.

"I don't know your name." She realized.

Making Finn notice that this whole time she knew Poe's name as he said it earlier, she knew BB-8 and yet he was nameless. He almost answered his assigned name, his slave name with the letters and numbers. Until he remembered his name, the name he was given. A proper name. Her gaze filled with curiosity to know what he is known by.

"Finn." He said, that was all. "What's yours?" He asked.

"Rey." She smiled. At him. He nodded his head, mouthing her name to get a feel of it against his lips. It was nice, it flowed. It was simple. Just like his. Hearing her say it struck a feeling of deja vu in him. He remembered hearing that somewhere but at the same time he knew he never did.

Poe entered the room with his hands at his hips, BB-8 rolling beside him. "I gotta get back to the Resistance and report." He said.

"Well I have to get back to Jakku." Rey admitted catching both of the men's attention. They looked at her in disbelief that she had actually said that she wanted to return to a junkyard planet. Finn was more annoyed at the fact that everyone wanted to keep going back there.

"Jakku?" Poe asked. "Why would you want to go back to Jakku? You got a family?"

"-or a boyfriend?" Finn added curiously, hoping that he could have a chance with her if it came down to it. Poe gave him a look that he chose to ignore.

Rey looked offended at them invading her privacy and bombarding her with questions that had nothing to do with them. That's how she looked, but Finn felt something else from her. If only he knew what it was. He just knew that there was a lot of pain and trauma behind it.

"None of your business that's what!" She retorted aggressively. "Let's just turn around and go back. I've already been gone too long." She walked pass them to get to the cockpit and Poe followed.

"We can't go back there, we barely got away. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to stay with us until it's safe." He explained as she sat down in the co-pilot seat. 

She didn't say anything, she just sat there. Finn could feel her despondency and immediately blamed himself for it. He shouldn't have dragged her into this and took her from her home. It was wrong of him, even if he thought it was right.

"They weren't chasing me, they were chasing you guys. I'll be fine."

BB-8 beeped doubtfully at the young woman. Who seemed to be more naive than they all thought. Than again, Finn was just as naive himself.

"Rey they saw you with us." He said chiming in. "You're a target now."

She turned around to look him in the eyes sharply. "I wonder why that is."

His eyes averted from hers, unable to look at her with the overwhelming guilt running through him he stared at the floor. "I was just trying to help."

Her expression softened at the hurt in his voice, not meaning to make him feel any sort of way. She looked at him, a word moving her lips that appeared to be an apology but no sound came out. She instead turned her attention to Poe. "What do they want with BB-8?" She asked changing the subject.

Poe sat down in the pilots seat. "He's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, ever heard of him?"

" _The_ Luke Skywalker?" She was baffled. "There's no way. I thought he was a myth."

"Well he's real, all of it is real. The Force, the Jedi - all of it. And the First Order wants to get to him but I'm not going to let that happen and neither is the rest of the Resistance."

"What do they want with Luke?" Finn asked chiming in, he took a seat down behind Rey.

"I don't know, but I know it isn't good. I'm just a pilot man. We're on our way to the Resistance base but before we go, I have to make a quick stop at a little place called Takodona."

"Takodona?" Finn quiered. "What's there?"

"I've got someone that'll be real happy to see what we have."

The two blinked in confusion. "What do we have?" Rey asked.

Poe just looked at her with a smirk pulling the side of his lips. "You're sitting in it."

What he said did not help the two understand what he meant at all. In fact, it only created more confusion. Rey looked at Finn with a furrowed brow to see if he understood but he was just as confused as she was. He shrugged his shoulders as she looked down at the seat to see if she was actually sitting in something.

Poe took over the controls as they sat there with question marks above their heads, still trying to figure out what he meant. The Falcon that was stationed in the middle of the galaxy zoomed through light speed to the Mid Rim. They flew through the clouds into a planet of so many trees that were surrounded by water. It was truly beautiful to see. Usually Finn was in a trooper transport and never got to see the views from above a planet, he only saw things from the ground. This, however, was a whole other perspective.

"I never knew there was so much green in the whole galaxy." Rey gasped, getting hypnotized by the view.

Finn looked at her, realizing that she has only known heat and sand her whole life. It was surprising that she knew the color green existed. There was so much that she hasn't seen, that even he had the privilege of seeing even if it was in horrible circumstances. Her reaction towards it made him feel like he had to appreciate that at least.

As they flew in the sky, a bricked building appeared out of the fog. With a statue in the center of it. Poe landed the ship next to a lake before a dozen smaller ships parked on the land. As soon as it touched the ground Rey got up and ran out with BB-8 following her tracks. The two men stayed behind just a little longer to talk.

Poe approached Finn, nodding his head slightly. "I guess this is where our journey together ends." He said. "I know you wanted to leave as soon as you got a chance to. There's some people here who'll take you away from this...messy situation."

"Thanks Poe." He said, pondering on the decision to leave. He didn't want to leave Poe behind, he didn't want to leave Rey either. But until he was sure he would stick with his original plan. "It was an honor fighting with you."

"And an honor fighting with you." He praised in return. "You'd make a great soldier."

"I know, but.."

"I get it. But in case you change your mind..my offer stands."

Finn couldn't help but smile. He had only just met the man and yet he's made Finn feel more important than anyone else has in his entire life. His charming yet witty character is entertaining to be around and Finn will miss it if he leaves. He didn't even know where he'd go if he did. 

They joined Rey outside where the air was fresh and sweet. There was a cool breeze that flowed through the trees and through their hair. It was relaxing, and a nice change of pace compared to Jakku. 

Rey was standing by the lake, gazing at the view with such astonishment. Finn walked over and stood by her watching the sun glisten upon the calm waves of the water. It was peaceful, much more peaceful than where they had come from. That made his tense muscles finally relax, they were safe now. He watched her take a deep breath with her eyes closed, taking it all in. He could almost read her mind, he knew that she knew he was there and he knew that she wanted to apologize for what she said earlier. She just didn't know how to say it correctly. But him knowing she was sorry was enough. He was sorry too.

"Come on guys." Poe called snapping them both out of their thoughts. They quickly followed him down the path towards the building they had seen earlier. It looked like a castle. The statue up close being surrounded by flags of all sorts. The persons hands up almost as if to be worshiped by all.

Poe stopped at the front doors and turned to them. "You're going to see a lot of stuff in there so try your best not to stare too long because at that point..I can't help you." He warned.

Finn and Rey shared a look before following him inside. The temperature rose when they entered, it was much hotter inside mostly because of all the people in the small canteen. There was a band playing music Finn has never heard before but he liked it. Everyone there were either sitting at a table, by the bar, or standing and talking to someone filling the room with a chatter of all sorts of languages and mutters. There were more creatures in there than Finn knew were in the entire galaxy.

They followed Poe who seemed to squish himself through a few people. "Hello, I'm looking for a Han Solo. Has anyone here seen Han Solo?" He shouted loud enough for the room to fall silent.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Their looks judging them while trying to figure out who they were. The trio felt intimidated including the droid. But Finn was more fixated on what Poe had said. Han Solo? He had heard that name before, out of Kylo Ren himself. What did he want with him?

"Han Solo?" Rey repeated as if she could red his mind. 

A crowd of people and creatures moved out of the way to reveal an older man with a Wookie sitting in a booth, both staring at the three who stared back blankly. The man sighed when he saw Poe, seeming irritated.

"I knew I'd find you here!" Poe smiles waving his pointer finger. He walked over to the man and his Wookie, the man fixing his slouched posture to talk to him.

"What do you want Poe?"

"I don't want anything, but I have something you want-"

"You're Han Solo? The smuggler?" Rey asked curiously, trying to recognize him.

The Wookie roared softly but Finn couldn't understand a peep of it and it seemed like he was the only one who couldn't.

"Aren't you a General for the Rebellion?" Finn added on. "And a war hero?" 

The man just stared at the two with bug eyes. Annoyed and confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm Finn."

"And I'm Rey." She waved. "We have your ship. The Millenium Falcon is just outside."

The man looked at Poe with his eyebrows raised. "You found the Falcon?!" 

"I was getting to that-"

He stood up, ignoring Poe and the two completely to go outside. "Come on Chewie lets go take a look."

"Wait- guys- I wanted to talk first." Poe stammered as the two quickly went out the exit. They all sat down in the booth that the man and the Wookie were in before. Taking a deep breath Finn looked around at everyone and everything, noticing that some eyes wouldn't look away from them.

"Poe Dameron is that you?" A voice asked.

Finn turned around to see who it was but saw no one, until he looked down. Seeing the person who liked just like the creature statued outside. A small orange person with large glasses that minimized the eyes. 

"Maz Kanata." He smiled. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"I could never forget a face like yours. How is Leia?"

"Stressed but she'll be okay, I don't know how but she always is." He answered. Once again he is ignored when she looked upon him and Rey greatly.

Her lips pursed as she tried to read them, focusing on them so hard she appeared to be strained. "Who are you?"

"This is Finn and Rey."

"Are they with the Resistance?"

"Oh no, I'm just a scavenger." Rey corrected, owning her identity.

Maz looked at Finn for his excuse but he didn't have one. He wasn't a stormtrooper anymore. He was just a guy now. That's all. And he was fine with just being that.

He shrugged. "I'm not in the Resistance either."

Her eyes squinted looking between the two suspiciously but she didn't bother to ask anything else. "Hm."

"What the hell happened to my ship?" Han questioned marching back in. Hands at his hips just like Poe. "There's a compressor on the ignition line."

"I know, I thought it was wrong too because it puts too much stress on the hyperdrive." Rey answered. Finn could tell she was intrigued by him and admired the work she knew him for. He was more fascinated on her knowledge about ships than anything, especially if she was just a scavenger like she claimed to be. "I could've fixed it but we ran into some trouble on Jakku."

"Jakku? Who had it in Jakku?"

"Unkar Plutt did."

Han scoffed. "Well it's mine now, as it always was."

"Listen, Han." Poe spoke. "I gotta get back to the Resistance so I can report to the general. I didn't just come here to bring the Falcon to you, I came to bring you with me."

"No I can't go back there." He shook his head.

"Why not?" Maz asked.

"You _know_ why...Leia doesn't want to see me."

"That's true." Poe admitted getting a sharp glare from Han and a chuckle from the Wookie.

"I don't blame her." Maz shrugged. "You still have to go. You know there's more to this than what's going on between you two. This fight is bigger than that."

The mans expression softened at those words. Taking them into thought. Finn could feel a conflict in him, guilt and regret about something that's keeping him from returning to her.

"What fight?" Rey asked.

"The fight against the dark side. Today it's the First Order but before it was the Empire, and before that it was the Sith."

Finn looked around still seeing the eyes of others on him and the droid. If only Maz knew how horrible the First Order was, they're much more ruthless than anyone. He shifted in his seat. "Not to be that kind of person but this war against the dark side will be like jumping in a cave full of spiders. There's only one way it will end. The only way to avoid it is to leave while you still can."

"What makes you think the Resistance can't win?" Poe asked.

"I've seen what the First Order Can do. I know what they're capable of and it's not pretty." The thought of everything they've done that he's seen made him sick to his stomach. The even worse thought of them knowing they've done worse than he knew.

"You know, of all my years of life I've began to notice the same eyes are in different people." Maz explained. "In your eyes I see a man who wants to run."

Though that was the truth, Finn didn't think the woman understood exactly why. "You don't know the First Order like I do. They will rip us apart."

"We've got soldiers, we'll do just fine." Poe assured, but Finn doubted that.

"There are two men over there, one with a yellow shirt. They'll take you to the Outsd Rim in exchange for labor." Maz confessed, knowing that she was right about him.

He nodded and prepared to get up from his seat when his arm was grabbed. "Finn!" Rey called his name, staring at him with wide watery eyes. He could feel how hurt she is just by her touch.   
  
For a moment he had forgotten that he had dragged her into this. The guilt that was once on hold had again overwhelmed him at the memory of him pulling her into a war he didn't even want to be apart of. She didn't have to be apart of it either. "Come with me." 

"We can't just leave them behind." She argued. 

Finn took that as a no and got up out of his seat to find the two people Maz described. It hurt him to walk away from Rey, he could feel her gaze stinging through his soul. She didn't want him to leave, he could feel her begging him not to. But it didn't stop him from looking for the men. He continued to search feeling something tickle in the back of his mind. There was something about this place that called to him and he didn't know what it was. He followed it, whatever it was. Like some sort of force pulling him towards it. 

He approached a set of spiral stairs leading below where he was standing. He stared at it, hearing whispers telling him to come forward. His surroundings began to meld into blurred blobs as the ambiance of his surroundings were drowned out. He followed the stairs down into corridor where he approached a door that opened on its own.

Finn entered the room feeling a strong presence of light coming from a small chest in a clutter of stuff. He knelt down and opened it finding what looked like a lightsaber. It glowed with an aura that overwhelmed him with emotions. It wasn't his, but he was attracted to it. He reached out to touch it feeling the power it held. It snapped him out of reality.

"FN-2187." The familiar voice of his former boss Captain Phasma called to him. He turned around to find himself in a memory. One of his first. The chrome armored woman stood before a small boy wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. His eyes empty, staring straight ahead. "That is what you will answer to from now on."

"Yes, Captain." The child said with his hands folded behind his back. Though appearing to be stoic, Finn could feel something within him. A light, that was stronger than the darkness around him, blooming in his spirit. It made him conscious of his actions.

A lightsaber ignited behind him, startling him into a new place. A place he recognized to be Starkiller Base when he noticed he was standing in snow. The crackle of the lightsaber burning behind him was of the Kylo Ren.

"TRAITOR!" He screamed. But Finn was too distracted by what was in front of him. It was Rey lying in the snow unconscious.

"Rey!" He screamed trying to run after her but the world seemed to spin around him taking his balance away. He fell on his stomach in a puddle of mud as heavy rain showered over him. He heard the reloading of a blaster. When he turned on his back he saw Captain Phasma standing above him, aiming her blaster at his face. The water dripping from her helmet that seemed to be cracked revealing her harsh blue eye. He gulped, seeing his own reflecting in her helmet.

"You were always scum." She spat.

Mortified, Finn crawled backwards breathing heavily. Afraid for what will happen to him after that trigger was pulled, but when he moved back he hit a wall and when he hit the wall everything was gone and he was back in that room again. His body covered in sweat as he shook in fear, his heart pounding in his chest. He turned his head at the feeling of someone watching him to see Maz staring at him with amazement in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"What was that?" He could barely speak without his voice shaking.

"That..was the Force." She confessed. "And that..is a lightsaber that belonged to Luke Skywalker. It's been here for years and now it's calling to you."

"What does it want with me? I don't have the Force."

"You wouldn't have had that experience if you didn't." She assured. "The Force is many things but a liar isn't one of them. It flows through every life form but only some can control it. You are the few who can."

"What? I don't want that, I didn't ask for this."

"No one asks for it Finn. It chose you, that makes you important. It means you are exactly where you're supposed to be."

"I'm supposed to be getting a ride out of here." He claimed getting up. After an experience like that, he definitely didn't want to stay and fight. This was all too much for a guy like him. He just wanted to escape and move on from it. At the same time, however, he didn't want to leave these two people who have become so important to him already. It was a hard decision but in the end he chose himself. "I'm sorry, but it's gonna have to call to someone who's not me."

He walked past her into the hall and back up the stairs finally seeing the men Maz was talking about. He started his way over to them when he was stopped Rey calling his name. He turned around breaking at the agony in her eyes.

"You can't just go, I won't let you." She berated.

Finn closed his eyes and sighed, she doesn't know what this is. "Rey-"

"Finn." She interrupted. "You can't leave now, not this far in."

"This isn't my fight, I left the First Order to get away from all of this."

"I'm not letting you leave, we're in this together. You grabbed my hand and you brought me into this, now we're stuck here."

"We don't have to be. Come with me and we'll get away from all of it. You can even go back to Jakku if you want."

She paused, almost as if to consider. "Finn, _please_."

He grew frustrated, not at her but at her lack of knowledge of what this whole thing was. But there wasn't time to explain his whole story.  "You don't know what it's like. They raised me, took me from a family I'll never get to know just so I can kill and do horrible things for them. But I wasn't going to do that. I knew it was wrong so I left, I left with Poe and ran into you..and you looked at me like no one ever had-" he paused.

"because you thought I was a hero. I'm not a hero Rey. Maz was right about me. I'm just a man who wants to run."

She grabbed his hand making his heart ache as he felt the same pain from hers . She held the same hand that she was once so eager to let go of. It made him feel warm and comforted him of the fears he had just had seconds earlier.  


"Don't go." She begged in a whisper, trying to hide the break of her voice.

He took a step back, this being the hardest decision he has ever made in his entire life. His throat tightened as he clenched his jaw. Why was this so hard? He had only just met her, yet it felt like they've known each other forever. He didn't want to leave them, he wanted to leave the fight. But she didn't, the girl who wanted to go back to Jakku had decided to stay. "Take care of yourself..please."


	4. Taken

Kylo Ren stood there with his mask in the dark feeling powerless. Before him sat the hologram of the Supreme Leader Snoke in a gold robe, a thin, fragile, old man with a disfigured face. A man with a history of chaos and a man who Kylo admired. Giving him horrible news was always met with disappointment and discouraging words that only made Kylo feel small. That and the fact that his hologram is forty feet tall.

"How could you let them get away?" He asked leaning forward.

Kylo looked up nervously afraid to disappoint the man more than he already has. But he knew he had to stay loyal in order to progress. "Somehow a stormtrooper defected and gone rogue. He escaped with the hostage to Jakku where they had found the droid with a girl."

"A girl? From Jakku?" Snoke seemed intrigued by that. "What else do you know about her?"

"She's just a scavenger. A nobody." He looked down at his leather boots knowing he should've said something earlier about the stormtrooper. This wouldn't have happened if he did. "The stormtrooper..FN-2187. It's possible that he might be..one with the Force."

Snoke sat back. "Find them and bring him and the girl to me."

Kylo Ren nodded, knowing not to question the man who was in charge. He would find the traitor and the scavenger as ordered.

* * *

Rey watched Finn leave, through glaring nostrils she tried to hold back her tears. Every step he took made her feel worse and worse. She called out to him in her head, begging him to stop. Begging him to turn around and stay with her, to just come back. The little voice in her head reminding her of the day her parents had left her as a child. She could see herself reaching towards the sky, ordering for her parents to come back. Hoping that if she focused enough the ship would fall back to land and her parents would come back to her. But they kept flying and Finn just kept walking.

She didn't know why she cared so much, she only knew his name. Yet she felt so attached to him, from the moment they met his presence made her feel complete. But now as he was walking at the front doors of the castle, Rey stood there helpless - hopeless, and alone again. She still had Poe and BB-8, but they didn't make her feel the way Finn did. 

He left her. Just like her parents did. After she trusted him, he did exactly what she feared most in the end. Abandoned her. Maybe she was the fool for letting him in in the first place. She was paralyzed as she watched a piece of her leave with Finn. He turned around for a moment, making all the hope and positivity flutter back into her. Then he turned around again after one of the men had spoke to him. The doors closed behind him and he was officially gone forever, and whatever it was she had felt went with him.

Rey was once again a nobody from Jakku. She blinked. Then the question came into her mind. Why was she there? They said it wasn't safe in Jakku, but surely it would be now. Maybe she could just go back and pretend none of this ever happened. Her life back in Jakku was much simpler than what it was now. She preferred that time even though she went hungry and was always alone. She had never felt more isolated in Jakku then she felt at that moment. 

She returned back to the table where Poe and everyone else was still sitting. The world being dark again and her high spirits going to the back of her. Poe and BB-8 looked at her with hopeful expressions that went away at the despair in her eyes. 

"He's gone." She confessed unable to get the words out without the acknowledging the agonizing tight feeling in the back of her throat.

BB-8 moped and lowered its head in sadness, breaking her heart even more. Poe seemed just as upset about it, but he tried his best not to show it by distracting himself. He looked at Han.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked clutching his thumb in his fist.

"I have no reason to."

"Yes you do and you know it." Maz said appearing out of nowhere. "Go to your wife. She needs you."

"I'll tell you what," Poe started. "if you come with us to the base, I'll give you the Falcon back."

Han sat there staring at him, not to ponder his offer but just hating him for making him do what he knew was right. It wasn't a bad hate, but an agitated one. He seemed to be agitated a lot and from what Rey had heard about his adventure she wasn't surprised. He was always getting pulled into chaos. Kind of like she was with Finn. The thought of him reminded her that he left. It brought her attention back to the door she saw him leave through, wishing he'd come back.

"We better get going then." Han sighed. He scooted out of the booth and got up. "But just so you know, Chewie is piloting beside me."

"I figured." Poe said.

Han walked in front of her, about to leave the cantina but stopping before going. He turned to her, a soft expression of pity on his face. "He'll come back. They always do." He told her before leaving out the front door they came in. She didn't notice him though, her mind was still looking for Finn. Trying to feel if his presence was still around.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Poe asked snapping her out of it.

She looked at him, blinking repeatedly to hide the wetness in her eyes. She took a deep breath, it was hard to speak. "Yes." She bit down on her bottom lip, not even believing herself.

"Okay." He nodded with a sympathetic smile. She didn't understand why he wasn't as upset as her about him leaving. He patted her shoulder and followed in Hans tracks out the exit.

Rey knew she had to follow, it just took her a little while to get her feet moving. In that moment she felt a hand grab her arm and looked down to see Maz standing beside her. She pulled her arm softly, gesturing for her to come closer. Rey knelt down to her knees to look the woman in her eyes.

"You want to leave." She blurted, seeing right through her.

Rey confirmed that. She shouldn't have been here. "I have to get back to Jakku."

"Child, you know the truth," she placed her hands over the lens of her goggles and twisted them off her face moving them above her head. Her petite eyes exposed. "whomever you are waiting for in Jakku is never coming back."

That broke her. Finn may have ripped her but this broke her because she always knew that. A tear rolled down her cheek as she finally let out her emotions and broke down. She just didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that two adults would abandoned their own child who knew so little of the galaxy in a junkyard like a piece of trash. She didn't want to believe that was the type of people she came from. She wanted it to be a mistake, she wanted to forgive them. Now she knew for a fact that would never happen and for that she couldn't return.

"Time is a thing that can not be replaced. Once it is gone, there is no getting it back. It wouldn't be wise of you to return when you know there's no one coming. But there's someone else who still could." Maz reassured her. She grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look her in the eyes.

Rey sniffled, not understanding who she was talking about. Did she mean Luke? Would he come back from wherever he was and end all of this fighting? This fighting she remembered she was dragged into by a man who left just like her parents. She didn't need to see how this war would end neither did she want to. Finn could be right, the Resistance could lose. She didn't want to be around to see that.

"You come from a long heir of dilemma. The blood that flows through you is of a legacy that comes from a dark place. However it is not the line of someone's blood that makes them who they are. It is up to you to choose whether or not the traditions of those who come before you will remain."

Once again she was perplexed. What did she mean legacy from a dark place? What did she mean by legacy? Did Rey have the Force? No, it couldn't be. Yet something in her told her she was right. A feeling. Was that feeling the Force? 

"Take this." Maz revealed to her what was in her hand, a lightsaber. Something Rey had never seen before in her life but always heard of. It was one of the most powerful weapons out there. She didn't know they were real. But if Luke Skywalker was, this would be too. "I have a feeling you will need it for the difficult journey ahead."

She stared at it feeling something cold on her arm. She felt a force of darkness grab her arm and pull it towards the saber, forcing her to take it. The cold feeling on her arm digging into her skin like sharp nails. She could almost see the imprint of a hand on her. There were voices echoing all around her, all the same. Deep, raspy, and sinister. _Take it, take it, take it_. Her heart fell heavy as a something began to take over her. Something dark and malevolent. A pressure pushed against her chest when the voice grew more aggressive. _TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT._ Rey fought as much as she could, the feeling being much shorter than it felt. Whatever power that lightsaber had was not for her. It carried a power that she wasn't to mess with for if she did, it would change her in a bad way.

"No, I can't." She declined shaking her head. She stood to her feet. "I don't want any part of this!" 

Before Maz could argue Rey ran out of the cantina. She ran past where the Falcon was parked, into the green and brown abyss of trees. She looked for Finn hoping he didn't leave yet and wondering if his offer hadn't expired yet. She would leave with him. He was right. About everything. This wasn't her fight, this wasn't his. They could get away from it all and be at peace. Safe and sound.

It wasn't like Rey had never felt that before. That wicked shadow was always above her head when she was younger. It made people afraid of her, it's what made her parents leave her. She knew that now. Even Unkar wanted nothing to do with her. It's why she grew up so alone. Just her and that voice that seemed to only want her to do horrible things. Sometimes it would possess her to make her actually see it, a man with red eyes who would yell until spit flew out of its mouth. It always tried to make her angry, but it mostly made her cry when it called her weak. She never spoke anything other than go away to it and even though it sounded like it did leave, she could still feel it's presence. As she got older she learned to take control of it by pushing it down. Putting herself over it and making it small seemed to work. But when she saw that lightsaber everything changed. It was brought back, it was stronger. It scared her.

She didn't know where she was going but she kept running until she was out of breath. Finn was nowhere to be found, that told her she was too late. He had already left and she would never see him again. She sat down on a large rock and lowered her head. Her life was different now, she could feel that. Now knowing the truth and finally accepting it made her not know what to do anymore. All her life she waited, now there was nothing to wait for. So what was she supposed to do?

The familiar beep of a droid surprised her to look in front of her. BB-8 stood beeping curiously, asking why she had left. To see him made her smile for a moment, it was nice to have a friend who was concerned for her. Strange that a man-made machine could be so compassionate for anyone, she was grateful for that though. But he did belong to Poe and shouldn't be this far without him.

"You shouldn't have followed me BB-8."

It asked her another question assuming the first one was too personal.

"I'm not going with you guys...you can tell them to go without me."

The droid whined sadly bowing its head before slowly rolling away from her. She felt bad to leave it behind along with Poe. But she was in no position to fight, she didn't even know how. Not properly at least. Once BB-8 was gone she stood back up. Not know where to go now, she started to think that maybe she should've asked Poe for a ride back. But he would probably say it was too dangerous still. So she continued further through the woods. When the familiar scream in the sky paralyzed her. 

That was the sound of a TIE-fighter. The ships they had just escaped from in Jakku. Could the First Order have found them already? She was overwhelmed with the gut feeling that something bad was going to happen and before the thought ended, she heard the fighters blast below and explosions following. She had to go back, she was alone and had nothing to protect herself. If she wanted to be safe she needed to get back with Poe and Han Solo. Yet another feeling told her to stay in the woods, it was quiet there and didn't seem to be a target. After all, the First Order wasn't after her anyway. She shook that thought off and started back toward the castle in the direction she thought was the right way. 

Panic began to jolt through her heart at the destruction she heard the fighters causing. She looked up to find transport ships beginning to land. She needed to get out of there fast. She followed the sound of destruction and screams hoping it would lead her back to the castle. For the first time in her life she didn't want to be alone anymore. She regretted leaving the castle in the first place, she should've stayed even if Finns plan seemed better.

Eventually she made it towards the end of the woods and saw the castle. Standing behind a tree she looked upon the devastation she could've been caught in. All the people who were inside the cantina were now running for there lives, some being able to escape and others not being so lucky. Smoke filled the air from parts and fallen trees on fire. Stormtroopers pointing their blasters and shooting anyone who disobeyed them. There was debris all over the ground from ships being destroyed. Rey noticed the Falcon was still parked untouched by the lake and breathed out a sigh of relief. However it was pretty far from where she was standing. She wouldn't be able to get to it without being seen. She wondered where Poe and Han were and hoped they were safe. 

"Hey you!" An aggressive voice hollered from behind her. She jumped in fear turning around to see two stormtroopers aiming their blasters at her.

"We found the scavenger." One reported.

Rey was stuck in panic mode. She didn't know what to do, there was nothing she could do without getting shot. It wasn't like she had her staff to strike or block any blaster fire. She had to think and she had to think fast. They called her the scavenger, did they know who she was? How? Was she still a target? Why? 

"Uh - what's that over there?!" She asked pointing behind them.

"We're not falling for that." One of them scoffed. Yet the fear in his voice said otherwise. Rey kept staring behind them to sell the act, eventually making thing glance over their shoulders.

Quickly Rey ran to the left as fast as she could before they could notice and when she heard them call for her to get back, she knew there wouldn't be much time before they caught her again. She had to use her surroundings and thank the maker she was a scavenger or she'd be dead. She approached the closest tree and climbed up the branches hoping to disappearing into the crowd of leaves around her. When she was high enough she looked down to see the two confused idiots looking around.

"Where'd she go?" 

"The Supreme Leader isn't going to be happy about this."

They weren't moving and Rey needed them to so she can return to her friends. She saw a thin branch across from her that was just about the length of her staff and ripped it off the tree, lucky for her it wasn't difficult. But it did catch the men's attention.

"What was that?" They looked up aiming their blasters above. Still though, they couldn't see her. She hopped to another tree, clutching the trunk of it with both arms to slide her down gently. When she got to the ground she snuck up behind them and swung the branch at both of their heads.

After they both fell unconscious Rey grabbed one of their blasters, not know how to shoot from one but hoping it's as easy as pressing a simple button. She headed out of the woods and towards the Falcon. It was too dangerous to be alone, she had no choice but to go back to everyone. But she didn't get very far. Something stopped her, a force. She didn't know what it was but she couldn't move any muscle. As she tried to move a shade of darkness fell upon her, she felt scared and accompanied by an evil presence. Her heart jumped out of her chest as she gulped at the footsteps approached her from behind. 

A man walked in front of her wearing a black cloak and a black mask. A highlight of red against the fabric revealing a cackling lightsaber in his hand. She had never been more mortified. She knew that he would kill her. He hummed with amusement at her, like her appearance was not what he was expecting. Even through his mask she felt his cold eyes staring at her, looking her up and down. He wanted something from her, something she didn't know she had. She shook in fear as she watched him move the tip of the lightsaber to her face before she saw everything go black.

* * *

_"COME BACK!" The child screamed at the top of her lungs. Choking on her own saliva. Unkar Plutt holding her back by her arm. "Please come back!" She sobbed._

_Her hand stretched out to the clear blue sky as tears rolled down her face. She felt worthless, she felt like she didn't matter. Why would they leave her? Don't they love her? Don't they want to see her happy? She didn't want them to go, not without her. She needed them. She was just a child after all and she only wanted to be loved._

_There were voices in her head, a woman and a man. Both frightened at the power of the young girl but guilty of their impetuous decision to leave her behind. They didn't know what to do. They were afraid of her. But she was just a child, she meant no harm. There was nothing to be afraid of._

_"Maybe we should go back." the woman suggested pitifully. "She's only a girl."_

_"You saw what she's done to the farmers son." the man blurted softly._

_The woman argued."She said she didn't mean it!"_

_"I know, I know." he calmed her, putting his hands on her arms._ _"But she is beyond us. We can't help her. I don't want to leave her either but what choice do we have? We're helpless, at least she's alive!"_

_"You're right. If only you're father wasn't who he was."_

_"That man may have made me, but he is not my father. I'm just sorry that our child was cursed with his power. Rey doesn't deserve this." he held back tears bringing his hands to his wife's cheeks. "We will come back for her, soon." He kissed her forehead._

_"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Rey begged her voice growing louder, fingers stretched further towards the ship that almost was out of the planet. Those two blue lights behind it intimidated her. Using everything in her power to stop it from leaving it froze in the sky, sitting there motionless. She had no idea what she had just done, she didn't even notice what she did. Rey's fingers began to curl as she gritted her teeth, trying to make it come closer to her._

_"Come back!" She cried her voice waves traveling through the sand and shaking the ground._

_She felt this power wash over her, one that she had never felt before. An electricity vibrating in her veins and jolting out of her soul. It traveled to her fingertips where bolts of lightening shot out heading straight towards the ship. The girl fainted, drained of all her power and emotion, and fell into the sand. Where Unkar watched in horror of the power that had just come out of this small being who wasn't even aware of what she had. Meanwhile the ship caught fire and came plummeting down into the dunes of Jakku where it would be forgotten, forever._


	5. A Force Greater Than Him

Finn had heard the screams and felt the terror of innocent people running for their lives. It stopped him from boarding the ship and leaving to go to the Outer Rim. The bone chilling cries were only in his head and yet they gave him a bad feeling. A little voice way in the back of his mind told him he had to go back. For Poe, and for Rey. But he was hesitant, until he heard the scream of a TIE-fighter soaring above the trees.

He dropped everything and ran back toward the castle through the woods. Not knowing what he'd do when he got there, he didn't have any weapons or source of protection. He just knew he needed to return to his friends. They needed him. He stumbled and tripped over branches and sticks but none of them made him fall. The closer he got, the louder the screams. Until they were no longer in his head.

When the trees came to an end and Maz's castle was in sight, Finn came to a complete stop. Staring at the exact rein of destruction he feared would happen. People ran and were shot down by stormtroopers. He worried he was too late, but didn't hold himself any longer in case he wasn't. With a deep breath he ran into what was now a battle flies of remains of peoples ships and bodies. 

Turning his head he spotted Han Solo and his Wookie friend Chewie running off the Falcon ramp with blasters in their hands, ready for a fight. There was no sign of Poe though, or Rey. That worried him, but he considered that maybe they were still in the Falcon. Or in the castle. He assumed they were safe and hoped he was right about that. He ran to the old man and his hairy friend who caddied a crossbow.

"Han!" He shouted over the noise, relieved to notice that he was actually heard.

The man turned toward him, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. "I thought you were gone?"

"I couldn't leave my friends behind." he admitted. His eyes look away for a moment at the explosions happening around them. It struck a fear for his companions that weren't in sight. "Where are they anyway?"

"Poe's fighting with his droid." He pointed to the sky." "Up there."

It took a moment for Finn to realize he meant in an aircraft. Poe did mention that he was a pilot many, many times. But there was still someone he didn't hear of. "And Rey?" 

Han went silent, making the young man worry for the scavenger. What could've happened to her? She didn't want to leave so it wouldn't make sense if she did, what could've changed her mind?

"Han?" Finn said his name, waiting desperately for an answer he might be too afraid to hear. What happened to Rey?

The man glanced at him from the corner of his eye, telling him without words. However Finn was still struggling to comprehend body language through the face, it wasn't often when he saw them back in the First Order. He wasn't sure what happened to Rey but he did know she wasn't coming back. She was gone in one way or the other and that hurt to know.

"They're not gonna let us outta here, so we're gonna have to fight. I owe that to Maz anyway." Han explained with an exhale, changing the subject.

"I don't have a blaster."

"Here." He pushed a blaster against Finns chest and pulled a second one from the holster on his belt. "..you know how to use it right?"

"Yes." Finn assured, he wasn't being honest. This blaster looked old, nothing like he had ever used before and he's used a lot in his time. But, like most blasters, they all have similar principles. It wouldn't be hard for him to use, it would be the fire power that would be difficult to adjust to. He inspected it in his hands as Han turned him toward the - what is now - battlefield. 

The man and his Wookie ran toward the fighting leaving Finn to fend for himself. He never thought he'd have to do this again, just a few minutes ago he was about to escape all of this. Now he was back in it but for better reason now. He felt what he was doing was right, he knew it. And that made him feel more powerful than ever. If he had to fight, he would do it this way. Not the way he was raised.

He clenched his jaw with determination and ran through the rubble and debris of destroyed ships. He saw a couple running as a stormtrooper shot at them from behind and knew what to do. Not hesitating once, he aimed and fired at the stormtroooer, hitting him in the chest. The two continued to run, not knowing they were safe. Finn assured then to go through the woods and hide so they wouldn't be seen and so that they'd be safe until the whole thing ends. Then prepared himself for more.

"FN-2187." A voice said under a helmet. Finn turned around to see a stormtrooper with an electric baton in his hand. "Traitor!"

In an instance the trooper came charging toward him, not giving him any time to process or aim. Quickly Finn ducked and rolled, Hans blaster falling out of his hand as he did so and sliding underneath the wreckage. He stuck his arm to get it but there wasn't enough time. He got to his feet and bounced on his toes, adrenaline running through him. If he didn't have a blaster, he would have to find another way to fight.

"Come on!" Finn hollered, challenging him. The trooper charged again this time swinging. He ducked and before standing straight kicked him in the chest. The trooper fell to the ground, still not defeated.

"Finn!" A small voice distracted him for a moment. He turned to find Maz just a couple of feet away from him. "Use this." She held up something in her hand. A lightsaber. He had never used one before, but there was no time to question.

He took it and ignited it. A blue laser shooting up to highlight his face. He was amazed by the color, the only one he had ever seen before was red. He didn't even know they could be in different colors. By this time the trooper had got back already and was about to attack again. Finn was prepared, maybe not in a way he was familiar with but he didn't have to worry about getting hurt. He held the lightsaber up feeling a power surge through his body. A power he had never felt before and yet felt so close to it. 

The stormtrooper swung the baton overhead making it for Finn to block easily. Then, when that didn't work, the trooper swung ruthlessly left and right. Finn blocked as much as he could, backing away as the trooper got closer to get a drop of blood out of him. As he swung Finn waited for an opening and noticed there was time between each swing. That's when he would do it. The force of each swing was heavy and the heavier it was, the longer time there would be between each swing so the energy could get back. The trooper lifted the baton overhead again and that's when Finn went for it.

With his body vulnerable, Finn slashed the lightsaber af the trooper taking him by surprise. When he fell, Finn sliced his back one good time to make sure he wouldn't get back up. He took a deep breath staring at the body he had just defeated by hand of a lightsaber. He had never felt so powerful before, no wonder why Kylo was the way he was. With that in his grasp he could do anything. The whole time he was fight, he felt a power..a Force. Like there were people from many years ago watching him with great certainty. As if he was meant for it. For a moment it felt like he was. But maybe it was just something anyone felt when they held a lightsaber. He assumed it was common.

The thoughts running through his mind distracted him for just a moment, allowing another stormtrooper to fire at him. However Finn felt it coming, somehow he saw the stormtrooper behind him without looking back. He spun around igniting the saber in his hand just in time to black the blaster firing toward him. What he didn't sense was the two other troopers next to him. Three against one. Not even Finns confidence could make him believe he could defeat them. But just before anyone got to move blasts from above shot and fired down killing all three of them. He looked up to the sky to see an X-wing soaring in a figure eight.

"Thats one hell of a pilot!" He cheered, thanking whoever it was that was up there.

His attention is taken away from his thoughts when he gets a strange feeling in his stomach. A dark feeling that he had felt so many times before but had forgotten. Then he felt a warmth, a relieving spirit that made him feel safe. Another feeling he knew, it was Rey's. He turned around to see a large ship with its boarding ramp open and a familiar black cloak appears to be entering. The world goes dark when he sees its Kylo Ren, but that's not what gets him. It was what he was carrying. It was who he was carrying. Draped in his two arms was the body of an unconscious Rey, limbs and head dangling in his grasp.

"No no no no no." Finns heart sunk and he suddenly lost all care in what was going on around him. The air became tight as he ran through the rubble, the waste, the remains, the corpses. His eyes locked onto Rey and only her. What did he want with her? Why couldn't he take him instead? How did he even get to her? He had so many questions but, as always, they will never be answered. All he knew is that he needed to get her away from that man. Whatever it is he wanted from her couldn't have been good. Finn got sick just at the thought of the things he might do if he gets away. Poor Rey wasn't even apart of any of this. None of this was supposed to happen. None of it.

He ran. Why was he still running? Why wasn't he already there? Why couldn't he be fast enough? Before he knew it the two were gone and the boarding ramp was closing, the ship began to take off as fears Finn didn't know he had came to be.

"REYYYYYY!" He screamed at the ship, praying his voice would stop it. But it didn't. The sho had faded out of the sky and into the galaxy. Rey was gone in the worst way possible. He didn't want to life with that, he wasn't going to let himself with that. He would get her back. He owed that to her.

Quickly, Finn looked around in search of Han. Needing someone to know what just happened and needing hope that he could get her back with help. He saw Han blast a couple of troopers down with Chewie by his side. Finn made his way toward them, firing at any stormtrooper that came into sight. The fighting started to die down after Kylo had left and whatever trooper left behind got what they deserved. It wouldn't have ended up like that if they were smart like him.

Finn didn't notice the day growing dark as the sun went down. He didn't notice anything.

"Han!" He shouted jogging closer. He was out of breath and exhausted but he didn't care, he couldn't think about himself right now. "Rey's in trouble." 

Han heard what he said, however his attention didn't once go to Finn. He was staring off in the distance at something. A transport began to land, one Finn hasn't seen before. It hovered above the ground before landing.

"Han did you hear me? Rey is in trouble she needs our help-"

"Hold on." He silenced him, waving a careless hand as he stepped toward the transport that opened its ramp. He put his hand on his hip as a figure of a petite woman stepped out. She wore an orange laced dress under a white padded vest, her hair up in a crowned braid with strands hanging down by her ears and her eyes. A stunning elderly woman who couldn't seem to take her eyes off Han. Who couldn't keep his eyes off her either. Finn felt an energy between them, one that seemed distant for many years until now.

"Leia." Han said with a deep breath.

"Han." She replied, amusement in her voice as she smiled softly at him.

"You look different."

"You look the same."

Finn looked at Chewie for reassurance of what was happening, he just didn't understand. "What is happening right now?"

Chewie ignored him and went to go greet the woman who he assumed was named Leia. Leia, the woman Maz had mentioned earlier. The woman he didn't want to see. There was clearly tension between them, but Finn couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Whatever that's supposed to mean, he doesn't know that either. He just knew that they were wasting time. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Leia, good to see you." Maz greeted with a smile taking the two's attention away from each other.

Leia smiled at her, then frowned. "Maz, I'm so sorry for whats happened to your castle."

She waved a hand at her. "The only way to pay me back is to make the fighting stop. I've got plenty of people who owe me enough favors to make two more castles. You guys just go." She looked at Finn as everyone went back into their transports and Han and Chewie made their way back toward the Falcon. "Do me a favor and return that lightsaber to Luke."

For a moment Finn had forgot he even had it in his hand. He's gotten so used to it's power and history, it almost felt like his property. But maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Maz was right, she's proving to always be it seemed, it does belong to it's rightful owner. Finn would return it to Luke. After he got Rey back. He followed Han and Chewie to the Falcon, them being inside when he gets there. He joined them in the Falcon, the air feeling less bright without Rey or Poe or even BB-8. It was more quite now.

He sat down in the cockpit behind Han, as they began to lift off he felt a really tense energy from him. "So...Leia." Finn decided to bring her up, assuming she was the source of stress.

"Don't ask." Han grumbled. Chewie roared at him making him snap. "I do not!" 

Finn looked between the two. Not comprehending how anyone could hear a roar and translate it. It sure was impressive, but he knew it would be a language he'd never understand. "We're going to the Resistance base right?"

"Where else would we go?" he asked rhetorically. He reached down by his feet and pulled out a blaster, the same blaster Finn had lost when he was fighting that stormtrooper. "You dropped this."

"Oh.." he took it, then realized that it didn't belong to him and he wasn't exactly fighting anyone at the moment. "I have no need for it though so.."

He held it out to Han who waved a hand at him. "Keep it."

"Thanks." he smiled, never having owned his own blaster before. Of course they had their assigned blasters in the First Order but at the end of the day they had to return it. This was something he didn't have to return and it was a gift, he appreciated it. Putting it in his lap he turned his attention back to Han. "Do you know where Rey was before Kylo got her? Why wasn't she with you guys?"

"You're asking the wrong person, kid. I don't know the first thing about women, ask Leia."

The Wookie chuckled warmly causing Han to huff an amusing smirk on his face, Finn didn't understand the manner. But their smiles made him smile a little. Until he remembered the situation with Rey. It's already been too long. He hoped she was okay, he would forever blame himself if anything happened to her. He could only think about how scared she must be and how alone she must feel. After what he did to Poe he can only imagine what he could do to Rey. Finns fist clenched at the possibility of Kylo hurting her, she didn't deserve that. She just wanted to go back to Jakku. What could Kylo possibly want with her? Her of all people.

The question put him down the whole ride to the resistance, he didn't even realize they arrived when they did. It wasn't until Han turned around that he noticed, even Chewie had left and he didn't see.

"Whatever happens Rey is going to be okay." He assured.

Finn looked up into the mans pity eyes and pointed brow with doubt. Yet something in him felt better with him saying that, it made his shoulders relax even if he was skeptic. "How do you know that?"

Han had only lifted his brows and stood up with one thing to say. "I _know_." 

Leaving him with that thought to ponder he left the cockpit. Finn trusted that Rey would be alright, he was less tense because of it. But she was still in the hands of the enemy and it was only a matter of time until she wouldn't be okay anymore. Han didn't seem like he was part of the resistance anymore, he seemed more lost than anything. Finn could tell there was something that was always on his mind, something that made him loathe.   
  
Finn wrapped up his thoughts and left the Falcon in search for Poe. He was a resistance soldier so maybe he'd know who was in charge - or at least someone who could help him. Every second that passed only made him dread more.

Exiting the Falcon he noticed the planet they were on looked very similar to Takodona. In color at least, there weren't many trees but there was tons of grass. There were also many ships, X-wings, Y-wings and more. The people were in uniforms of orange jumpsuits and white vest. Well - the pilots at least. Others were wearing a vest over appropriate attire with a material that protected them, not as much as stormtrooper armor though. Finn noticed the material looked like it could tear if anything sharp were to scratch it.

No ones face seemed to resemble the charming, charismatic of a man he endeared so. He started to debate asking people around for him, that was until he heard the chirp of a familiar droid. He turned his head to see Poe in the same orange jumpsuit as the other pilots, bent on one knee as he spoke happily to BB-8. Finn didn't know why, but seeing him there after what he just went through was a big relief.

"Poe!" He called making the mans head turn. An obvious shock in his face to see him there but more confusion than anything with the furrowed brow above his bug eyes. It didn't stop him from getting up and running toward him.

The thrill of them seeing each other, after believing they wouldn't get to again, bringing them into a brief tight hug. A hug that lifted Finns spirits. BB-8 rolled up to him, chirping happily and spinning in circles.

"I thought you were gone for good!" Poe expressed taking a step back, he smiled at Finn. Happy to see him. Happy that he won't be leaving anytime soon.

"I thought I was too." Finn shrugged, he wanted to tell him why he came back. But Rey didn't have much time. "I need to speak the general about Rey."

"Yeah..wait. Why isn't she with you? She disappeared right after you left I assumed she went with you."

"No." He shook his head wishing that's as the case. "Kylo took her."

"What?" Poe was baffled. "What could he want with her?" 

"I don't know, but there isn't any time to ask questions. He's already had her too long."

"Okay okay, I'll take you to Leia. She'll know what to do."

Poe didn't say another word, he turned on his heels and marched through the hangar. With Finn and BB-8 lagging behind. Finn anxiously looked around, finding himself feeling very safe in this environment if it wasn't for his current situation. He knew these were good people, everyone. They all seemed to have a conscience of their own. Which is relieving for him.

Soon they were indoors, Poe waved or said hello to a few folks as they walked down a narrow hallway. Looking around Finn noticed that the Resistance didn't use very high tech compared to the First Order, he was right to doubt them when he did. That didn't matter anymore though. They passed an infirmary room where someone's was getting stitched. Then, at the end of the hall was a huge room full of people working with earpieces and staring at maps with old technology that was made way before any of them were born. 

There was Leia, the woman Finn had seen with Han earlier, standing in the center of the room. He could tell it was her because of her hair, and her bright blue aura. They never got to formally meet. From what it looked like, she was the person in charge. She turned around as soon as they came in, looking upon Finn with a smile. A smile he didn't understand but was fond of.

"Leia, this is the man I was talking about. Finn." Poe said moving Finn in front of her.

"Yes." She nodded already knowing before Poe had told her. "Thank you so much for what you've done. You're bravery will forever be honored."

"Thank you, General." Finn nodded feeling a warmth tingle through him at her gratitude.

"You don't have to call me that." She brushed. "Leia is fine."

"Okay, Leia. My friend is in big trouble and we have to get her back."

"I heard and I'm sorry to hear that. There's news that the First Order is going to destroy any planet that disobeyed their obligations. We're sending a few soldiers to Starkiller Base stop it, if you're girl is there you're more than welcome to go."

"I know she's there and I know the layout of the base, I did everything there. I could help with anything - whatever it may be."

Leia smirked at him, a smile that seemed to prove something she thought to be correct. "Welcome aboard."


	6. A Force Greater Than Her

Rey jolted awake in a room with barely any light. Her vision hazed as she began to regain consciousness, unaware of where she was or what happened. There was a single light above her head and when she tried to get up she noticed her wrist and ankles were restrained. She was bound with no way to get out no matter how hard she tried to break free. Then she saw, just upon the dark corner of the room stood a figure in all black waiting to be noticed. The same figure she had seen before she woke up in the room. 

Her breath grew sharp at the realization, she had been kidnapped. But why? What could anyone possibly want with her? The stance of the figure was stiff and ominous. Staring her down like a predator on it's prey. It sent chills through her spine that stimulated goosebumps around her arms. "Where am I?" she asked.

The figure stepped forward into the light, growing less intimidating with more sight. The feeling of his cold eyes staring her down through that mask never leaving. He was in front of her now, standing still just to scare her. His dark energy swarming her, but only a little. It wasn't as strong as he made it seem. Then, he spoke,

"You're my guest." he said. Her first time hearing the voice, she expected it to be much more menacing. She assumed the mask ruined it. Also what he said threw her off. No guest should be restrained to an upright chair. She worried about what else he did when she was out. Where was everyone else?

"Where are the others?"

"You mean the murders, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" he asked circling around her with his hands behind his back. "I can't answer that because I have no idea. All I know is that I have what I need right here."

Rey's eyes fall when he walks behind her, making her feel violated until he stepped in front of her again. She looked up at him with dismay, afraid of what he might do to her. She kept thinking about what Finn had said about not knowing the First Order the way he did. It put her on high alert, however she had no way of defending herself if he tried anything. She knew to attack at the first chance she got.

He stopped circling her, standing before her with his hands still behind his back and his eyes still leering upon her. "You want to kill me." 

"That happens when you're being hunted either side of the mask and carefully lifted it off his head revealing a man with dark long hair. Kind of attractive if it weren't for what she knew. Rey's tense expression softened, he was no creature. Not on the outside at least. He was human just like her, which was not what she expected from someone who had done all the horrible things she had heard.

She looked away as he continued to stare at her. His cold eyes stinging hard without the mask to cover them up. He took a step closer to her appearing by her side where she turned her head away from him. Heart racing at the nearness of him and blood pumping in fear.

"Do you still want to kill me?" he asked. She could almost feel his breath on her cold cheek.

It didn't matter how he looked, those can clearly be deceiving, he still kidnapped her. He still tried to kill them back on Jakku and attacked Maz's castle on Takodana. He wasn't a good guy. He was on the opposite side of the fight. So how she felt didn't change, she still wanted him dead. He knew that.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to ask a few questions." he assured. Rey had already knew what he was after, BB-8. That's what this whole thing was about from the beginning. But she would never just give any information out like that. Especially to a guy like him.

"I'm not telling you anything about the droid." She bit.

"I don't care about that." he told her. His expression never changing from the stoic position. "If I wanted the droid it would've been in my grasp already. But it's not, and you are. Why do you think that is?" 

She didn't answer, she just clenched her teeth while staring ahead. Regretting ever running to the woods back on Takodona. Regretting ever wanting to go with Finn. He had abandoned her and her outcome was always the same. In the hands of someone she despises. She just wanted to go back to Jakku, back to her home and sleep. Life may have been hard then, but it's looking so much simpler now. 

"You think you're just a scavenger. You are - for the most part. But there's more to it then that." he explained moving from her side to sit on the chair that she didn't notice she's been staring at. He looked into her eyes and she didn't look away this time, she wanted to hear him. "You've probably discovered something about yourself lately? Something involving a certain force?"

For a moment Rey didn't know what he was getting at. Until she remember what Maz told her about being a legacy and darkness in her blood. Is that what he meant? Was that why she was there?

"I know you have a lot of questions, and if - in theory - we're right, I'll have answers." he said. "You just need to let me."

Her brows pushed together as she questioned what he meant by that. "Let you what?"

"You'll see." 

With no warning he stood up and raised his hand in front of her forehead making her strain. Her head moved forehead with an overwhelming power sucking information from her brain. She winced trying to stop it without know how, she could feel every thought and emotion she's ever had being exposed to him.

"So isolated on that desert.." He said continuing to prod through her mind. He listed each memory and thought. "So much loathe for your parents abandoning you..when you sleep you see an island. A see it. Han Solo, you barely know him and you're already attached. You think he's like a father to you..cute..." he snickered softly. "he'd be a disappointment. Then the traitor. The one you call Finn. He's made you feel something you don't think you'll ever understand-"

"Get out of my head!" She cried sharply, biting down on her teeth hard.

He removed his hand, obeying her and finally allowing her to have control of her mind again. "He was right about you."

She didn't know what he meant, but she didn't care. At this point her body was filled with rage. She wanted this whole thing to end, she wanted him dead, and she wanted to go back to the world she knew. She wanted to be left alone. Whatever feeling she had for anyone was none of his business, he had no right to go through her mind like that. How dare he.

"Theres a lot you won't let yourself see. A lot you're trying to forget. But you know the truth. I'll just have to make you see it."

With another reach out of his hand she found herself in the same position again. But this time her anger got the best of her. As he began to pull through her brain matter, picking out her memories, she looked him in the eye deadpanned. Gritting her teeth she used her force against his blocking him from seeing her mind. There was something inside her that she wouldn't let herself get to and it wasn't until this moment she let it in. It was easy with the kind of power she was in contact with, she used his own against his. She could now see his memories and feel his feelings. 

An angry man-child who wanted to be just like his grandfather. A man who turned evil on influence and not by choice like him. Yet he wanted to cause peril to everyone, he wanted to control everything and he saw her as the key to doing that. But he doubted he'll ever be like his grandfather, he knew he was weak. Someone told him that. They weren't wrong.

"You. You're afraid." She blurted reading his mind, he was baffled by her 'assumption' more so that she was able to do what she was without knowing how. "That you'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!" 

He removed his hand with anguish, staring at her in horror as he took a step back. He gulped with a heavy breath. He was afraid of her, Rey felt it. She used that fear to her advantage when she could, but the anger was gone and the power had left with it. She breathed relaxing her head back against the chair as she tried to regain her energy.

"You don't know what you are." He hissed wiping his mouth. "I'm not the creature here."

She watched him make his way behind her to leave ignoring what he said. As soon as she heard the doors shut she attempted to escape. She shook her wrist with all her strength to see if it'll break the restrains but nothing budged. There had to be a way to get out, an obvious way perhaps would be to use the Force. However she didn't know how, when she used it against Kylo it didn't feel like her. It was someone else, that same darkness that had been in her all this time. It only took her rage to bring it out.

Still jiggling her wrist in the restraints, Rey stopped when she heard the doors open again. She sat back calmly as if she wasn't trying to escape. Appearing next to her was a stormtrooper with a blaster in his hands. He didn't move, he stayed there to guard giving her an idea. 

With the clear of her throat she looked at the stormtrooper. "You will remove these restraints and leave the room with the door open." She ordered in a soft voice. 

The trooper looked at her. "What?"

It didn't work so she tried again. "You will remove these restraints and leave the room with the door open."

"I will not remove your restraints and I will stay here. Nice try but you're just a scavenger-" before he could finished he was hit in the back of his head. Falling to the floor revealed who it was behind him. Han Solo in all his smuggler glory. He unlocked her restraints and assisted her out of the chair with his hand.

"Come on kid." He said grimly. Like he's done this a million times.

Rey stared at him, blinking rapidly. She was confused as to why he was there. For her? Why would he show up when she told them to go without her? When showed to the door she saw Chewie and behind him..Finn. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of him. What was he doing there? His clothes were different, he was wearing a brown leather jacket with the he resistance symbol stitched into it along with dark blue pants. He looked good in it, but she was more baffled at his presence than anything.

When he saw her he ran to her with relief. "Rey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked checking her for any marks or bruises with his eyes.

Her eyes grew at the sight of the man she never thought she'd see again. "Finn what're you doing here?" She questioned.

"We came back for you." He told her before Chewie spoke himself adding something that made her heart flutter.

Finn looked back at the Wookie with a puzzled look before looking back at her. "What'd he say?"

Rey blinked, speaking in a hushed tone because she was too speechless to speak any louder. "..that it was your idea."

Without a though she took a step closer to him throwing her arms over his shoulders, in all the years of her life that's what she's been waiting for; someone to come back for her. It never occurred to her that it'd be Finn. Yet she couldn't imagine anyone else doing it. She closed her eyes at the feeling of his arms wrapping around her and running up her back. Her stomach swirled with happiness as he dug his face in her neck making her tighten her grip on him. Maybe he was the one Maz was talking about when she said someone would come back for her. Him doing so made them darkness die down in her heart. To Finn the warmth of her embrace made him why he ever wanted to leave in the first place, with her and Poe's love he had something to fight for. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder but didn't move until she heard Hans voice. "Escape now, hug later."

The two released from each other's grasp and followed the man into a lift. Rey was curious about the bag Chewie was holding, it seemed like they weren't only there to rescue her. Han pulled out a blaster from his belt and handed it to her. She took it and inspected it in her hand, it was quite small and easy to handle. She hadn't necessarily used a blaster before but she's seen them around in old Star Destroyers on Jakku. They never worked but she used to play with them.

"You might need this. Do you know how to use it?" 

"You pull the trigger." She stated as if it was obvious.

"There's a little more to it than that." He assured. "There's a safety - and before you pull the trigger - you aim."

Rey sneered at the mans sarcasm. She knew that. She tucked the blaster into her waist belt and waited for the doors to open. Then she thought about someone, Poe. Where was he in all this? She looked at Finn.

"Where's Poe?"

"Up there." He pointed up. She didn't pick up on what he meant immediately. Then she remembered he was a pilot, he mentioned that. She assumed BB-8 was with him. It was his droid anyway.

The doors opened and they stepped out. Han turned to her and Finn.

"You two go south. Chewie and I will place the detonators around the rest of the place, we'll just need help with unlocking a few doors. Can you do that for us?" He asked mostly at Finn because Rey had never been here before.

He nodded. "Sure can."

"Great." Han turned to leave them stopped in his tracks, something on his mind that turned down his spirit. He turned back around and looked at the both of them, fear in his eyes. Something Rey would never expect to see from a man with a history like his. "No matter what happens, if I tell you to run you run and don't look back. Do you understand?"   
  
The two shared a look of confusion and concern before looking back at him.

"Do you understand?" He asked again, more sternly.

They nodded cuing him to turn back around and follow Chewie deeper into the base as the two stood there trying to figure out what he meant. Finn grabbed her arm gesturing for her to follow him to which she did with the thought still pondering in the back of her mind. 

The two stepped out into the cold windy planet filled with snow. It was quite the opposite of the world she was used to, similar in many ways but only opposite in temperature she noticed. There were also many trees further from the base, much taller than the ones on Takodona. Rey could tell by the howling winds that it was a storm, not the typical sand storm she knew but a snow storm. A blizzard. She didn't like it at all. She hugged herself as she watched Finn look for something around the building. The cold breeze freezing her nose and cheeks made her shiver. Her shaken breath blew a mist into the air that she had never seen before.

"Here." Finn offered stripping off his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders before she could say anything. The act making her blush at how much he cared.

"Thank you." She said gazing at him.

He smirked at her thanks, almost appearing to be flushed himself. Then he turned his attention back to searching for the source of controls to help Han out. Rey could tell Finn knew where the room was by the squint of his eyes as he felt around the base walls for an opening, he just didn't know exactly where. She decided to help him out, not knowing what else to do. They both felt around the base walls now until she felt the wall push at the weight of her hands.

"Got it." she told him opening the door. They ran inside where it was slightly less cold then it was out there, Rey was just grateful she had Finn's jacket to keep her warm. 

Opening a compartment of controls and plugs, Finn looked through each to find out which one was where Han and Chewie were. He was anxious about getting the wrong one or not opening a door in time, she could feel it. She was anxious too, but for a different reason. She was scared for Han, still thinking about what he said. Of course if anything went wrong they'd have to run, but from the way he said and the dejected emotion in his eyes, she knew there was more to it than that. She had a bad feeling about this whole situation.

Her eyes drifted from the floor to Finns back, wondering what he thought of all this. "What do you think Han meant when he said don't look back?"

Finn pulled out a few plugs before he stopped what he was doing as if he's been waiting for her to say something about it. He turned around and looked at her, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, but I think he's about to do something we never planned to do."

That worried her. Sure she barely knew the man but he was important to her. He came back for her too. "Then we'll have to make sure nothing gets in his way."

"Yeah, like the doors." He said getting back to what he was doing. "I'm not so sure what exactly connects to the area Han is.." 

Rey stopped listening when she saw a silver tube hanging off his belt. The same one Maz had tried to give her before, the same one that held such power that she couldn't contol her own. "Where'd you get that?" 

"I guess I'll just - open all the doors." He unplugged everything before turning around to look at her. "What? This?" He pulled the lightsaber out as if it wasn't as powerful as it seemed.

"Yeah." She nodded, unable to take her eyes off it.

"Maz gave it to me, well - not to have but to return. To Luke Skywalker."

She looked at him now. She didn't know that it belonged to Luke. That would explain everything. The one thing it couldn't explain was the evil she felt forcing her to take it. Even at the sight of it she could still hear a little aggressive voice in the back of her mind begging her to take it.

"Why you?" She asked, sounding more hostile than she meant to which she didn't.

Finn only shrugged. "I don't know..it called to me."

It called to him, she pondered that. Did it call to him the same way it called to her? Didn't it make him feel like he had less and less control over himself the longer it was in his sight? Obviously not, he wouldn't have taken it if it did. Or maybe he was just braver than she was. She definitely admired him for leaving the First Order and taking Poe with him. She had only dread the few minutes she spent with Kylo, but Finn had to deal with him and everyone else his whole life. It was ironic for a man like him - who didn't know any better - to realize what he was doing was wrong and join the side that did what was right. She'll forever hold respect for him doing that.

He huffed a smile at her, making Rey realize she was gazing at him the whole time. His smile made her grin softly, she like to see it more. "We should probably catch up with Han." He suggested rubbing at the back of his neck.

She nodded in agreement before following him back out into the cold. The blizzard seeming to be much worse now. She looked up into the sky, noticing the sun was being covered by something that wasn't clouds or anything natural. She assumed whatever it was was the reason Han was planning on destroying the base. 

A few TIE-fighters soares through the sky being chased by an X-wing that didn't miss a hit when it fired at them. Rey had a feeling that was Poe and he was definitely good at flying.

"This way." Finn said over the wind. She followed him up a ladder to a small opening inside. It was high up in the building. She took off his jacket and returned it to him, no longer feeling the need for it now. She wasn't cold anymore.

When they entered, the room was dark and large. They were on a balcony above watching below. There was a bridge that had a pit of nothing under it. Across was Chewie setting a few detonators from below and Han above doing the same. Rey and Finn both sighed with relief for a brief moment. Only until the heard of a blaster shot was fired and Chewie roared.


	7. A Starkillers Base

The Wookie grabbed at the wound on his right arm, wimping in agony. Han ran to him but was stopped by a couple of stormtroopers aiming there blasters at him and yelling for them to get down on the ground with their hands up. Finn and Rey pointed their blaster and shot at the troopers before they could try anything. But more troops arrived at the scene and some shot at the two forcing them to back away from the balcony. 

"We have to find another way around!" Rey hurried trying to leave but Finn grabbed her arm before she could. She looked at him, confused as to why he stopped her.

"They'll catch us." He told her letting go of her arm. "If they knew we were here we're probably surrounded."

As much as she hated it, he saw in her eyes that she understood. Finn was just worried for Han then them, at least they were away from the enemy. The stormtroopers were all around him and Chewie and if Finn and Rey tried anything it'd just put all of them in danger. All they could do now is watch where this would go and hope it wouldn't end in the loss of anyone's life.

The two jumped at the familiar sound of a cackling lightsaber. The whole room fell silent as the heavy footsteps bounced off the walls from below them. Finn gulped at the dark energy surrounding the spirit. He knew who it was, everyone in that room knew. Fear entered their veins as the steps grew louder the closer he got. They walked over to the edge to see what was happening.

Kylo Ren had approached the line of stormtroopers aiming their blasters at Han and Chewie who had their hands behind their heads and were knelt to the ground. Kylo brought his hand up then waved it down, silently ordering the troops to lower their weapons. 

"Rise." He said through the mask. Han and Chewie obeyed and stood back up.

"This is a bit much don't you think?" Han asked with his back turned to him. "All these troopers for two men?"

Kylo took a step closer to Han and leaned in toward his ear. "I could kill you right now if I want to."

There was a long pause between them. Finn gulped, knowing that talking usually didn't end well when Kylo was involved. He was pushing buttons and it could only last so long. He brought his blaster up and prepared to fire, his hands shaking and his his breath heavy. Rey noticed him aim and did the same just in case.

"Yeah.." Han finally responded. "..but what would the fun in that be right?" He turned around to look at him. "You're not gonna kill me."

"What would make you think I wouldn't?"

"I know you. You don't think I know my own son?" 

Finn and Rey lowered the blasters at the announcement. Kylo Ren was Han Solos son? How could that be? They were so..different? Sure they had similarities, they both were grumpy in a way. Yet Han was a good guy with a good heart at the end of the day and Kylo..wasn't. It didn't make sense and at the same time it did. Was the Kylo Finn knew the same as the Kylo Han did? Were they different? Was Han right about him not going to kill him? Were they allowed to fire at him?

"I am not your son." Kylo claimed.

"Oh yes you are." Han retorted. "You may wear that silly mask and skirt but underneath is my son Ben Solo. The son that has his mother worried sick."

"Just - stop!" Kylo shouted. He gestured for the troopers to raise their blasters. "I want you to leave."

Han took a step closer. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. Listen, I don't know who this - smoke guy is ordering you around but it's not like you to leave your family behind to get yourself into something you don't know enough about."

"You don't know what I know." He bit. "You don't know me at all."

"Ugh this is ridiculous, take off that damn mask so I can hear you."

"No! Leave or die."

"Are you serious Ben? Are you actually going to kill your father-"

"My name is Kylo and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you don't get in my way again."

Han sighed. "Well I gotta tell you something. In about..thirty seconds this whole place will be in bits because your guys didn't think to set off the detonators we placed. I'm not letting my son die like this so come on."

"No!" Kylo pushed him back with the Force, baffling him.

"Ben.." 

"Stop! I'm not Ben! You may have destroyed the one thing I have accomplished but you have not destroyed me-" before he could finish Chewie wacked him with his arm knocking him down for a moment. The stormtroopers broke fire and so did them. 

Finn and Rey shot from where they were trying to help as much as they could, but there were just too many stormtroopers that began to swarm the men. Han looked up at the two with a serious yet concerned expression on his face.

"Run!" he told them.

"We're not leaving you behind!" Rey yelled back as they continued to fire, ignoring his instructions.

"What did I tell you!" he shouted aggressively out of fear for them.

Reminding them of what he had said earlier, she lowered her weapon but Finn didn't stop firing. He didn't want to leave Han behind, he couldn't. No one would get left behind, no one would get lost. They were all in this together no matter how long they've known each other. He continued shooting down troopers making sure that they wouldn't be an overwhelming amount to take them down. He was so afraid he almost felt like something was going to burst out of him.

He felt Rey grab his arm but ignored it, his finger still pulling the trigger of his blaster as his fear turned to anger. He didn't know why his emotions were so proactive when everyone was alright. Nothing had happened, no one died. But the thought alone was enough to set him off. Kylo was the one at fault of it all. Finn looked at the man hiding under his mask away from the chaos Han and Chewie were fighting. He felt him staring at him the same way he did back on Jakku, except this time it wasn't curiosity he felt. It was something else. Finn couldn't figure it out but whatever it was raised the goosebumps in his arms. Even though he couldn't see his eyes Finn was still trapped by the darkness it carried, even if the darkness wasn't fully there. Finn could feel his potential and determination, he would stop anything and anyone who got in the way. He took the chance he knew he'd regret and pulled the trigger on him, watching the laser bullet fly into his side injuring him.

"Finn!" Rey hollered grabbing his attention. She pulled his arm to take him outside with her and run like Han had told them. He turned around and followed her out and down the ladder they had climbed up earlier. It was completely dark outside now and the storm was over.

When they got to the ground Finn led the way toward the forest, knowing that would be the slickest way to get to the Falcon without getting caught. The two ran for their lives, stomping through the snow while pushing through the black branches of the tall dark trees. Their breaths falling heavily out of their mouths as they tried not to look back like Han had told them. A loud explosion startled them in their tracks, that being the sound of the Starkiller Base falling apart. Finn closed his eyes hoping that he and Chewie made it out alright. He wouldn't know what to do if they didn't.

"We should keep going." He said, trying to distract them from the thought. He knew it was on Rey's mind just as much as his. Before they moved any further she grabbed his arm at the sound of a lightsaber igniting. They both knew whose it belonged to by it's loud crick and crackle. They looked at each other for a moment, afraid to see what was ahead before actually moving toward it.

They saw the red light bouncing off the trees and snow as they carefully moved closer. The sound grew louder, then he was standing there in front of him with his mask off. His face was covered in sweat, his thin wet hair blowing in the breeze, he gritted his teeth and punched the blood out of the wound Finn had scarred him with. He looked between the two breathing heavily. "You can't escape me." he hissed.

"You're a monster!" Rey bit.

"You don't know anything!" he screamed startling them both. Finn grabbed onto the lightsaber at his side, preparing himself to put up for a fight. Kylo looked at his hand then back up at them. "That can change if you listen to me."

"We don't want to hear anything you have to say." Finn assured.

He pointed at Rey with his lightsaber. "Don't forget what I told you."

Finn didn't know what he told her but it clearly set her off. She whipped out the blaster Han had given her with a growl and began to fire at him, but no bullets were fired. The blaster was on safety and before she could change it he pushed his hand forward sending her flying against a tree. She shrieked before falling into the snow unconscious. 

"REY!" Finn screamed running to her, his back facing the enemy. He let the whole situation falter to the back of his mind and only allowed her to be his main concern. He looked upon her with such terror and shock that this woman he had known for such a little amount of time - yet brought so much joy and verve into his life - was lying lifeless before him.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He refused to believe it, he slid his hand under her head and lifted her into his arms holding her there. "Rey, wake up. Come on, wake up! Please.."

He touched her forehead with his, shutting his eyes as they began to fill with tears. Nothing mattered in that moment, nothing except for Rey. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't even speak anymore. He just wanted her to be alright, if he hadn't grabbed her hand in Jakku she would've been. For some reason that moment was scarier than any moment that came before. Scarier than Jakku, scarier than Takodona. All because he was afraid of one person getting hurt; Rey, and his fears had just come true. A small piece of him could still feel her, he could almost hear the steady beat of her heart, he knew she wasn't gone. She just wasn't there at the moment. But Finn wanted her to be, he needed her to and Kylo took that form him.

"TRAITOR!" Kylo cursed reminding Finn that he was still there. His nostrils flared at the voice of the man who had brought nothing but peril to him and the people he cared about. He had enough of it and would make Kylo pay for it once and for all. 

Carefully, Finn placed Rey back into the snow covering her with his jacket to keep her from freezing. He stood up slowly and took the hilt of the lightsaber out of the his belt before turning around to face the man he had only feared a few minutes prior. He ignited the lightsaber and raised it beside him, feeling the power it held enter him with ease. It was obvious that Finn, a guy who had only fought with a lightsaber once, wouldn't win against Kylo. But it was worth a shot. Anything to keep his friend alive and safe.

"That lightsaber," Kylo began, his hand still holding the wound on his side. "it belongs to me."

Finn didn't care what he said at this point. He may have still been afraid of him and his capabilities, but he wasn't going to let him hurt anyone else. He had to use that fear and turn into strength. "Come and get it." he dared from the back of his throat.

As easy as it was for Kylo to just call it to him with the Force, he huffed with amusement wanting to fight him. Wanting to see him lie in the snow beside Rey in defeat because there was no way a stormtrooper could beat a man with such power.

He didn't move, so Finn attacked first. He charged at him at full speed, clenching his jaw as hard as he could, then jumped to attack overhead. Kylo blocked it without force. Finn hollered as he swung with all his might to get him again, then again, ruthlessly swinging until he no longer had any stamina. Eventually Kylo pushed against the lightsaber, burning the blue and red into each other and using his strength to burn it into his shoulder. Smoke blew out of the cloth of Finns shirt as it began to boil through his skin. He screamed at the pain using it's adrenaline to kick him away. He was tired now but he wasn't going to stop.

Kylo stumbled backward at the impact of his kick giving him the chance to get at his chest. The lightsaber tore through his clothes, exposing the fresh wound he had just cut into him. He stumbled back again in shock gently touching the blood that began to leak from his chest. He rubbed the blood on his fingers as Finn began to charge toward him again. Just as he began to swung Kylo reached out his hand freezing him before he could try anything else. He stomped his feet into the snow as he made his way toward him, his breath so exaggerated it could be mistaken for a growl.

Holding his lightsaber tight, Kylo grabbed Finns shoulder and prepared to drive it into his stomach. Finn watched in horror feeling the heat of the sizzling blade come closer and closer to him, there was nothing he could do but watch. Just before the tip could touch the fabric of his clothes he was stopped by the laser bullet of a blaster striking his hand forcing him to drop it.

"NO!" Rey screamed as she pulled the trigger. Kylo's lightsaber flew into the snow, burying itself.

Finn turned to her, finally getting to move his muscles again, a grin of relief to see her conscious again. He wanted to hug her, to hold her, but now was not the time. He was just so happy to see that she was okay and nothing serious happened to her. She smiled at him but her expression changed quick when she looked behind him.

"Look out!" she shouted reaching out her hand but it was already too late. Before Finn could turn around he felt the slash of Kylo's lightsaber slash through his spine knocking him down into the snow, with the lightsaber, unconscious from shock. 

* * *

Rey watched him fall flat on the ground, her first instinct being to run toward him. But she didn't follow it. Kylo was standing above him, reaching down to get that lightsaber he had. The one that belonged to Luke Skywalker. He must've forgotten she still had her blaster. When he bent down to pick it up she fired at him, her safety off this time, hitting him in his shoulder. He grabbed his wound with a painful grunt dropping Luke's lightsaber, it just so happened to land in front of her.

Quickly, Rey picked it up and held it. Her heart raced while she took a deep breath. .Fear running through her veins as she ignited it before him, having never used one ever in her life and having to face a man who is nothing like the bandits she had fought in the past. She didn't think about the evil that came to her when the lightsaber was near, she couldn't feel it anymore. She just knew that Kylo had to be brought down so she could bring Finn to safety.

No words were expressed between them, he was too angry to taunt. Holding the lightsaber with one hand while his other held onto his bleeding shoulder, he marched his way toward her, flicking his wrist to spin the lightsaber around to intimated her. It definitely worked, she gulped and continued to hold her stance. It wouldn't be too hard using a lightsaber, it would be just like her quaterstaff except with one side instead of two. He swung at her growling angrily, she blocked but he immediately spun around and swung again. His hits were heavy, way heavier than she expected but that didn't make her feel weak.

She continued to block his every move, taking steps back with his heavy charges, they slowly made their way deeper into the forest away from Finn. Rey's eyes peaked at him for a moment before Kylo stood in front of her to swing again. His body lying in the cold snow reminding her of what Kylo had done to him and just making her upset. It was difficult for her to figure out the right time to attack, he could freeze her like he did Finn and there isn't someone to stop him. Instead she swung at the same time as him, clashing their lightsabers together in her first duel. Using all her strength she swung the lightsaber under and above, left and right until he struggled to keep up with her pace. When he did she pointed it and jabbed him in the same spot Finn shot him in making him snarl. 

Kylo used his lightsaber to push it away, clashing his with hers when she swung it overhead. The pressure of their lightsabers pushing against each other creating a sizzle and crack sound that traveled through the trees. The colors blue and red flashed into a purple against their faces as they glared hatefully at each other. To see the man up close made her despise him even more, it made her question her ability to ever think there could be good in such atrocity of a man. 

"You need a teacher." he yelled over the sizzling. "I can teach you to be strong in the Force."

Rey's expression fell soft at the reminder. The Force? How could she forget about the Force? That power that she had used against him in the interrogation room, that power she used that had frightened him. If only she could remember how she used it the first time. Maybe she didn't need it.

"I don't need the Force to defeat you." she hissed. "You're weak, I can feel it."

He stared at her vaguely, but the emotion was there in his eyes. She knew she was getting to him, she could feel the anxiety rushing through him with her every word.

"You're afraid of me.." she noticed, feeling all of his anxiety directed toward her. "You should be."

That was the moment his guard was let down completely out of fear. She removed the lightsaber from the pressure against each other and spun around on her heel slashing his leg while he thought about what she said. He reacted instantly but before he could hit her she slashed his face sending him backward into the snow. He touched the wound on his face, staring at the blood on his fingers before looking back up at her in bewilderment.

Rey looked down at him, ready to finish him off as the anger and darkness began to surround her. She had finally given into it but needed to do one more thing to let it take over her completely. She could hear the small voice in her head grow louder the more she thought about it, telling him to pursue her thoughts and slay him. It was getting to her, influencing her to do it. She raised the lightsaber and prepared to kill him and end this war once and for all. But the ground began to shake under her feet stopping her. She looked down to see the terrain separate between them knocking her out of the malevolent trance she had given into. The forest around them began to fall apart.

Kylo stared at her in fear but she no longer cared about him. She did what had to be done and the only person who was on her mind was Finn. She turned around and ran to find him calling his name under her breath as she frantically looked around for him. Every part of the forest looked the same and at one point she didn't think she'd ever find him until she did. 

She dropped Luke's lightsaber and fell to her knees next to him, turning him over she dusted the snow off his face and chest. Tears filling her eyes, she grabbed the hand that now rested at his stomach; the same hand she didn't want to hold. Her lips quivered as she covered him body with his jacket to keep him warm, looking upon the man who had already become so important to her within moments of meeting. If there was one thing Kylo was right about, it was how she felt about him. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her feel fuzzy and warm. She loved him, that was true, she just didn't know it was that. He was someone she didn't know she needed, he was the one she's been waiting for all along. She was so quick to trust him, so quick to love him. Now he was gone and they were doomed to the forest of Starkiller Base as the world began to crumble around them. Tears rolled down her face of a broken heart, she dropped her head into his chest to sob. For all the years she spent alone on Jakku she thought she knew what pain was, but this was pain. It was worst than anything she's ever felt in her entire life. 

There she stayed crying into his chest, accepting the destiny that they were bound to have. Once again she was alone. A fate that seemed to be written in the stars for her. Even though Finn was with her, he still wasn't there. She listened to the beat of his heart to distract her of the falling trees and quaking ground, it gave her peace in what she thought was her final moments. Slowly, she began to drift off to sleep until the loud hum of a spacecraft ship caught her attention. She lifted her head to see a bright light shining in her wet face. Then a familiar roar of a Wookie telling her to get in as the ramp lowered. Could it be?

Han walked down the ramp with his hands on his waist, a smile on until he saw them. His face grew hostile at the sight of Finn laying there. "Get in." he insisted.

Rey got up so fast she felt lightheaded. She looked down at Finn, wondering how she was gonna get him into the Falcon until Chewie told her he got him. She watched the Wookie left his body up, wimping in agony at the wound in his arm, Rey tried to help. His jacket slipped off into the snow. She picked it up and draped it over her shoulders the same way he did to her, then continued to help Chewie take him into the Falcon where they rested him down in the bunk.

"Kylo do this?" Han asked.

Rey nodded, the answering being obvious. She wiped the sweat off and tears off her face and took a deep breath trying to calm down for all the emotional distress she had just been through. She stared at Finn, hoping he would wake up soon. She hated to see him that way.

"Since Chewie's hurt..I'm in need of a co-pilot." he offered. "If it isn't too much to ask."

Even though it was, she was more flattered by the fact that Han Solo the smuggler was asking a scavenger for assistance in piloting. It wasn't something she would say no to, anyway they couldn't go anywhere without to pilots. She nodded with half a smile then followed him to the cockpit where she sat in the co-pilot seat of the Millenium Falcon with Han Solo.


	8. Afterward

It had been about a week since the fall of Starkiller Base. It was quiet. No sign of Kylo Ren or the First Order. For once, Rey actually felt safe. She had become apart of the Resistance and had met so many wonderful people, something she never thought she'd get to do. Finn was better, he had woken up from his coma and was able to get back on his feet much quicker than the medic had instructed him to. Rey was just glad to see he was okay, and she was back with Poe and BB-8 as well. They were happy to see her back in one piece after Starkiller. She was happy about that too, she didn't think she'd make it that night.

Today was the day that Finn would return Luke's lightsaber to him. Rey volunteered to go with him and he said yes of course, then Poe asked to which Finn was happy to accept. Han would give them a ride on the Falcon but he wasn't planning on staying. General Leia wanted to go, but she had much bigger responsibilities to look out for at the moment.

Rey tightened the strap of her bag around her shoulder with her quarterstaff hanging behind her. Her new Resistance outfit an all gray and her buns much neater thanks to the Generals help. She placed the hilt into the bag and took a deep breath. She was definitely nervous to meet him after all the stories she's heard. It was scary to think that all of it was true. Then again what she lived through was just as bad. Yet Luke was so legendary, he was a hero to the galaxy not just some planet. He was known across the universe and that was special. She didn't want to disappoint him. 

"You ready?" Finn asked startling her. She turned to see him leaning against the threshold of the door.

She smiled at him looking down to ponder. "Yeah."

"Good 'cause Poe is getting antsy." he admitted with annoyance. 

Her eyebrow perked up. "He does know Chewie is co-piloting next to Han in the Falcon, right?"

"I don't think he's gonna let Chewie co-pilot without a fight." Finn chuckled and she laughed with him just as General Leia walked in. The two calmed themselves before bringing their attention to her. Since they've been there Leia had suggested that they start meditating to get stronger and when they both gave her questionable looks, she knew she had to help them in some way. They were both surprised that she was Force-Sensitive and even more shocked to find out she was Luke's twin sister and the son of Kylo Ren. She was a woman of surprises that was for sure.

She smiled at them hopefully. "You two have come a long way, I could see that you are no longer the people you used to be. But you still have much growing to do." She reminded. "Give Luke my greetings."

"We will." Rey nodded.

"Now, I have to get back to work but I'd like you guys to report to me as soon as you get back. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." they said back to her simultaneously. They looked at each other foolishly as she left the room to go back to work. 

Then they made their way to the Falcon to join the rest of the crew on the journey to Ach-to. An island with a name Rey had only heard in dreams. She knew there was something there, something other than Luke Skywalker. Ever since that fight with Kylo on Starkiller she's felt stronger, yet a piece of her still questioned what he said back when he interrogated her. About her not being true to herself about where she came from and who she was. He called her the creature. How could she be? She obviously didn't believe him but, it still perplexed her that he'd come up with such fib. Especially after what Maz had told her about the darkness of her bloodline.

"Finally." Poe sighed as they entered the Falcon. Rey rolled her eyes at him and sat down in the booth of the Falcons main hold. "Han, they're here, we can go now!" he shouted.

"Alright!" Han shouted back as the Falcon began to come alive again, shaking the ground as it hummed. "We're taking off."

Poe looked at Finn who was anxiously rubbing his hands together. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, initially concerned. 

Finn didn't even notice Poe was talking to him, which made them both fret. He looked at him. "Huh? Yeah, I'm just..a little..nervous, that's all."

Something about that told her he wasn't telling the truth. There something else that was wrong, she could feel it. He looked at her then quickly averted his eyes, making her more perplexed. Clearly it was something about her that he was keeping from her. That made her worry if it was something bad. It wasn't like him to hold things in unless he thought it would harm someone.

"Anyone wanna play a game of Dejarik?" Poe said with an inhale. "I have a feeling we're gonna be here for a while."

"I've never played." Finn admitted with a shrug. He sat down beside Rey waiting for an explanation.

"Me neither." she agreed. 

"It's pretty simple-"

BB-8 beeped telling them it was more complicated than Poe thought and he's been playing it wrong the whole time. To which Poe argued with the droid and never getting to actually explain to them how it works. Finn and Rey shared a look, realizing they weren't ever going to get to play and deciding to just wait patiently until they arrive to Ach-to. Rey got up, sliding past Finn so she could go talk to Han in the cockpit. She had been meaning to speak with him, she didn't really get to talk to him much on D'qar. He wasn't really around much or he was busy with Leia.

She walked in the small room and sat in the chair behind Chewie. Sitting like a child, she looked around playfully - just excited to be in the presence of him. Han looked back at her for a moment before returning his attention to the galaxy.

"Something you need?" he asked.

"Nope." she assured. "How long have you been flying the Falcon?"

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me." he sighed. One thing about Han was, he always spoke in a tone that made him seem uninterested in anything anyone had to say. Rey assumed it was on purpose so people wouldn't talk to him for too long. That didn't work on her though.

"What's Luke like?"

"Persistent and _way_ too optimistic from what I remember."

Chewie gargled a roar about Han being to pessimistic and that they were just opposites. Rey took note of that, if Luke was the opposite of Han then he wouldn't mind her at all. At least she hoped he wouldn't. From what it sounded like Han hasn't seen Luke in a while and people could change. 

"I did not!" Han yelled causing Chewie to argue back in another roar. "I was young, people make mistakes."

Rey sighed leaning back in the chair. Huffing air out of her closed lips to make funny sounds, she found herself bored. It's beena while since she had been on Jakku and she had already adapted to the environment around her. It was full of entertainment, from the gossip between Resistance soldiers, Poe arguing with people, Han arguing with Leia, Finn telling her jokes, stories about the past, and BB-8 dancing. There was never a day where she was bored anymore. But there are a lot of times she found herself retreating. Sometimes it could all get overwhelming and that is what she hasn't adapted to.

She got up again and went to the main hold, figuring she could entertain herself. When she got there, Poe and Finn were struggling to play a game of Dejarik. Poe was getting a little frustrated with Finn who was only playing it for the first time. She let them be and they let her be as she took the hilt out of her bag and ignited the lightsaber. She moved it around, following the blade with her eyes. It was mesmerizing how it just captured her with it's glow. A small thought in her head saying red would look better for her. She shook it off dying it down like she always did. But lately it's been creeping up on her.

After she fought Kylo and almost killed him, something in her was different. She began to feel less like herself and more like a shadow trapped in her own body. The darkness she had swallowed down so long ago had woke up again and it was stronger than ever. Rey was scared, she didn't know what to do or who to tell. She didn't want to worry anyone or break their trust. So she kept it to herself, trying her best not to listen to the voice and give in to it's demands. She's had many nightmares and sleepless nights. Sometimes she would break down in her quarters, holding her hand by her mouth so no one could hear. Funny how she was surrounded by all these people that she had come to love, yet she had never felt so alone.

She grabbed the training remote and turned it on watching it rise into the air from the palm of her hand. She put on a helmet the blocked her view and positioned herself. Whenever Han was distracted by Leia, her, Finn and Poe would sneak in and play with the training remote and lightsaber. Finn was good at it, Rey was getting there - she had trouble trusting herself, Poe was awful. He usually quit after one hit.

She listened to the tiny mechanics inside the remote and used that to guide her. Remembering what Leia had taught her about accepting her surrounding and becoming apart of it. She slowed down her breath, focusing on the remote that she couldn't see. Soon enough, Finn and Poe could not be heard and she was in her own little world where she could see the remote in front of her. It spit lasers at her and she blocked swiftly, feeling herself grow stronger. Her focus so strong that she could almost stop the lasers before they got to her.   
  
It wasn't until a body pushed against her that her focus was ruined. The blade of her saber accidentally slicing through the remote, cutting it in half. Rey took off the helmet to see who it was, of course it was Poe.

"Excuse me." He said trying to get past her.

"Poe!" She shouted. "You made me break the remote!"

"I said excuse me see real times and you didn't move." He argued. "Why did you choose to practice in the most crowded room anyway?"

She sighed. He did have a point, but that didn't make up for the fact that he could've went an alternate direction. "You could've moved around me."

"What - in front of you? So I can end up like that droid? Yeah, I don't think so. You were using the Force you couldn't tell that someone was coming toward you."

"That doesn't - it doesn't work like that!" She stumbled on her words growing more and more agitated by the man who loved to argue and win. 

"How do you know huh? You've only been working for a week-"

"It doesn't matter how long I've been training for, that doesn't erase the fact that you purposely bumped into me-"

"Purposely? No no no-"

They argued over each other, yelling loudly. Finn noticed the raising of their voices and was afraid that it might escalate in a way he didn't know. He got up from the both and started talking over them, telling them to calm down but they ignored him. They made a ruckus with their voices over one another. Poe trying to shout louder than Rey as she tried to holler over him, Finn talking softly to ease the tension and BB-8 turning his head to look between the three.

"Hey, Hey!" Han yelled from the cockpit. They all stopped to listen to what he said. "If you guys don't keep it down I'm turning this ship around and dropping you all off."

His threat seemed to hush everyone. But Finn was more upset that he was blamed for an action he didn't do.

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Wow, I wasn't even apart of this." He mumbled sitting back down in the booth.

Poe tapped his foot vigorously and bit down on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry." He apologized to her. "For breaking it."

"It wasn't your fault." She assured finally giving in. "You were right, I should've considered that I was in a crowded room."

They both dropped their bodies down in a chair and sat in silence until they arrived to their destination. One thing Rey had learned about Poe was, he didn't back down in an argument. He would fight even if he was wrong just to prove a point. It sure was a rub in the face when he was right though. Stubborn, he was for sure. He was like Han but with much more energy.

Rey turned her attention to Finn who seemed better but she could still feel that he was uneasy. She hoped he would tell her what it was sooner, she didn't want to have to ask. He seemed to afraid to reveal anything at the moment, maybe at conflict with himself. He stared down at the Dejarik table thinking to himself. She wondered what was on his mind. He hadn't been the same after Starkiller Base either. Leia was definitely right when she said they've changed, but it was in a good way.

There was something eating at the both of them, forcing them to stay quiet about how they felt. They assumed it was fear but it was more than that. They were haunted.

* * *

Kylo Ren looked upon the Supreme Leader Snoke who was no longer a hologram. He kneeled down before the brittle old man who sat in his throne wearing a silk gold robe. In every corner of the room stood a guard wearing red armor with batons in their hands. If anyone tried anything they'd have to get through them. Kylo knew they were weak, he could kill them all if he could.

"Forgive me." He said with his head bowed. "I keep feeling the pull toward the light."

Snoke moved forward in his seat. "Rise child."

Kylo did, looking into the deformed mans eyes. He wished for guidance, he knew he was too weak to get anything done. He lowered his head hating himself for not being good enough. He could feel the light sparking inside of him, trying to grow and take over him. But he wouldn't let it.

"As long as you feel the light in you, you could never give in to the dark side." He explained making Kylo gulp. "To prove yourself to the Sith, you know what must be done."

Kylo looked up at him, knowing exactly what he had to do. The question was could he do it? It was the light in him that made him question if he should. Was he strong enough? He had to be, he had to do it before it was too late. He would have to slay every Skywalker until he was the last one standing. Could he do that to his own family? There was no other option. They were in the way of his schemes, he had to get rid of them. Doing that would tear down the Resistance and make taking over the galaxy so much easier. He turned around and left the room to come up with a plan.

* * *

The Falcon landed on Ach-to a bit rough. There was not enough flatland for them to just land on, but they eventually found a spot that would only leave the ship a little crooked. Rey turned off the lightsaber and put the hilt back into her bag. Her stomach twisting and turning at the anxiety of finally being there. They would finally get to meet, the man, the myth, the legend.

Han walked into the main hold with his hands at his hips. He took a deep breath letting his chest elevate and escalate. "I haven't been here so it's really up to you two to find him."

Finn and Rey nodded. Poe wouldn't go and neither would anyone else. This was their path, they'd get to see Luke after. They turned around and stepped off the boarding ramp onto the island of wet grass and rocks. It was loud from the water crashing against it and windy. The two swquinted to prevent their eyes from drying out.

"Which way?" Finn asked.

Rey took a deep breath, trying to feel the presence of Luke on the island. She closed her eyes seeing a flickering light under her eyelids that traveled in a specific direction. When she opened them she saw a stairway where the light had been. The same direction the wind was moving.

"This way." She assumed, he followed behind her.

The higher up they were the less windy it got. The island wasn't very big, but it was definitely steep. The stairs were rocky, one wrong step and they'd both go tumbling into the water. They had to be mindful of the rocks and pebbles that fell off the small ledges above them. There were so many stairs.

For a place that seemed at ease in her dreams, it was not peaceful at all. She didn't understand how a powerful Jedi could stay in a place that didn't make him feel calm. Then again, maybe it did. To her, it was too loud. There were bolts of lightning traveling through the dark clouds in the sky. The weather made them feel eerie but it showed them no harm. A few creatures flew by them, snarling a sweet sound on their way past.

When they finally reached the end of the steps they each took a tired deep breath.

"So many stairs." Finn breathed.

Rey ignored him when she saw the figure standing on the edge of the island. His cape blowing in the wind behind him as the lightning lit up the sky. It was him. Luke Skywalker. She looked at Finn who looked at her, both excited and afraid to face him. They took steps closer, the lightning being joined by thunder that clapped through the clouds and traveled across the planet. The closer they got, the worse the storm grew. The winds picked up, the lightning began to strike into the waters, and the thunder rumbled through the ground.

Rey looked back at Finn when they were close enough, he was behind her but not too close or far. Just barely beside her. She turned back to the figure and cleared her throat, finding it hard to pick up the courage to say something. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't really thought about that. Instead she reached into her bag and pulled out the thing that belonged to him. She gave it to Finn knowing that it was his duty to return it. 

He took it willingly then stepped forward, ahead of her. "Um - excuse me." His voice cracked. It was too low to head over the ruckus of the storm. So he tried again, shouting this time. "Excuse me!"

The storm stopped. It fell quiet in an instant and the sky had cleared of its thunder and lightning. Now it was only the water that crashed under the dark grey clouds. The man turned his head toward them, but didn't give them a view of his face. It was hard to see anything with the hood on.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I believe this belongs to you." Finn said holding out the hilt of the lightsaber.

Thats when the man turned around. The hood over his face, blocking them from depicting any of his features. He slowly took the hilt out of Finns hand and inspected it. "Where did you find this?"

"Maz Kanatas castle in Takodona." Rey told him.

Finn took a few steps back to stand beside her as he began to take off his hood. Finally, they had seen him. It was Luke Skywalker. His hair was long and he had a beard, both grey like the sky that seemed to clear when he took off his hood. His eyes didn't move from the silver hilt in his hand and mechanical hand. They watched him with awe, waiting for him to do something.

"I'm F-Finn and - this is Rey-"

"I know who you are." He assured. His eyes drifted up to look at them for the first time. He smiled at them. "I've been expecting you."


End file.
